Switched!
by Chiheisen
Summary: LAST CHAPTER, plus Epilog/ Sudah susah payah kembali ke tubuh sendiri, tapi kenapa Lancelot tidak mau keluar? Apa dia ngambek karena hampir empat hari ditinggal majikannya? / Warning: Aneh, gaje, abal, Choujigen Sakkaa / Pairs: TenKyou, AmeYuu
1. Hari Pertama

.

Pagi yang cerah merekah. Burung-burung kecil berkicau di atas dahan pohon. Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela, jatuh di atas wajah Yuuichi yang tengah pulas di ranjang sakitnya. Dahinya mengernyit, memaksanya membuka mata.

_Sudah pagi, ya...?_

Dengan tubuh yang masih kaku karena kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat tanggal dan hari. Dan sesaat kemudian tersentak panik.

_Sial! Bukan saatnya bersantai! Hari ini aku ada latihan pagi, kan?!_

Cepat disibakkannya selimut, tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menggeser tubuh untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

Namun belum lewat satu detik kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai,

_GUBRAK!_

Bunyi keras itu sontak membangunkan tubuh Kyousuke yang juga tengah pulas dengan posisi telungkup di tepi ranjang.

"A-ada apa? Bunyi apa tadi?"

Kekagetannya terjawab dengan suara rintihan dari balik tempat tidur di hadapannya.

"A-aduh…."

Bergegas ia menaiki kursi roda, mengayuhnya menuju asal suara, dan menemukan sosok Yuuichi yang terjerembab di atas lantai keramik keras.

"Kyousuke, kamu nggak apa…, lho…?"

Untuk sesaat keduanya terpana, saling menatap satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya, barulah dua bersaudara itu mengerti ada satu keganjilan yang tak mereka sadari ketika terbangun tadi.

**Yuuichi** mengerti kenapa tadi ia tertidur dengan posisi telungkup, dan bukannya terbaring seperti biasa.

**Kyousuke** mengerti kenapa setelah berdiri tubuhnya langsung dikirim untuk mencium lantai, dan bukannya langsung mengarah ke lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

Semua karena mereka... sedang berada di tubuh yang salah!

* * *

.

Switched!

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5.

Hari Pertama

.

.

Ragu-ragu, Yuuichi menapakkan jari kakinya ke atas lantai. Lantas menggerakan lutut agar tubuh yang tengah dihuninya itu bangkit dari kursi roda. Yuuichi menahan napas dengan mata terkatup rapat saat ia berusaha melakukannya, seolah pada tubuh itu tertempel puluhan permata yang akan berguguran jika ia tidak berhati-hati.

Namun semua ketakutan pun perlahan sirna, saat kedua kaki itu dengan kukuh menyangga tubuhnya.

"Kyou... Kyousuke, aku bisa berdiri..." Yuuichi sendiri tak percaya saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Iya..." Meski dengan posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakan—tersungkur di atas lantai—Kyousuke tidak bisa tidak bahagia melihat reaksi kakaknya.

"O-oh, ya! Maaf, aku sampai lupa! Aku akan segera memindahkanmu!" Bergegas Yuuichi mendekati tubuhnya sendiri—yang sekarang tengah dihuni adiknya, dan menggendongnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

Kyousuke menghela napas lega saat tubuh kakaknya ini sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

"Maaf, Kyousuke... Pasti sakit, ya, tadi...?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Tapi..."

"Ada apa? Ada yang luka, ya?"

"Sebenarnya…," Kyousuke ragu. "Hari ini aku harus ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Tapi kalau begini jadinya…apa aku bolos saja, ya?"

"Mana boleh 'kan? Kamu harus tetap sekolah!"

Hening sesaat. Dua kepala itu berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya menghadapi masalah yang tidak biasa ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Nii-san saja...," Sebetulnya Kyousuke tak yakin ini bisa jadi solusi. "...yang pergi ke sekolah...?"

.

.

.

Setelah bertanya ke sana-sini, Yuuichi akhirnya berhasil menemukan jalan ke SMP Raimon. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Padahal letak rumah sakit dan sekolah itu cuma berjarak beberapa blok, dan bisa dicapai dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Yuuichi yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak menjelajahi kota, membutuhkan waktu dua kali lipatnya untuk tiba di sana.

"Ma-maaf. Saya terlambat," engahnya begitu memasuki lapangan.

"Tumben, Tsurugi telat," sapa Tenma yang baru selesai pemanasan keliling lapangan. "Bangun kesiangan, ya?"

"Eh..., iya...," sahut Yuuichi sekenanya, kemudian berganti baju dan menyusul yang lain mengelilingi lapangan.

Setelah berdiri, berjalan, berlari..., lantas menggiring bola. Empat hal yang dari dulu sangat ingin dia lakukan, hari ini semuanya telah ia coba tanpa kendala sedikitpun. Kalau pun ada, hanya sedikit rasa lelah sebagai kompensasi.

"Tsurugi... kelihatan semangat sekali, ya..." Shindou mendekati Tenma yang sedang istirahat di pinggir lapangan.

Tenma menurunkan botol minumnya dari wajah. "Iya, ya... Seperinya hari ini dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan capek."

Begitulah. Lagi-lagi Shinsuke tidak bisa membendung tembakan dari Tsurugi. Entah gol ke berapa yang masuk tadi.

"Dan entah kenapa, dari tadi juga dia juga senyum terus. Aneh...," Kariya bergabung.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat dia senang," tambah Kageyama.

Tenma memandang Tsurugi yang sekarang bicara dengan Shinsuke. Seperti sedang memberi saran. Tampak Shinsuke mengangguk dan kembali ke posisinya di depan gawang. Tsurugi kembali melepaskan tembakan, dan kali ini Shinsuke berhasil menahannya.

"Bagus, Shinsuke-kun! Sekali lagi, ya!"

…_Shinsuke-kun…? _Tenma bengong. Tsurugi memanggil Shinsuke dengan nama kecilnya ditambah embel-embel "kun"? Memangnya sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab?

Bel masuk berbunyi, menghentikan aktivitas klub sepak bola. Meski agak kecewa, Yuuichi bergegas mengenakan seragam sekolah kembali.

"Tsurugi, nanti temani aku latihan lagi sepulang sekolah, ya?" kata Shinsuke saat mereka bersama-sama menuju kelas.

Wajah Yuuichi, _bukan_, wajah Kyousuke kontan cerah. "Oke!"

Sesaat Shinsuke tertinggal di belakang. Takjub. Baru sekali ini ia melihat wajah Tsurugi secerah itu.

.

.

.

Usai menghabiskan saparan dan minum obatnya—obat kakaknya, Kyousuke hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk melewati pagi.

Sekitar pukul delapan, seorang perawat datang. Mengukur tekanan darah dan suhu tubuh, serta menanyainya apakah ada sesuatu terasa yang sakit. Kyousuke menjawab tidak. Meskipun nyeri akibat jatuh ketika bangun tadi masih tersisa, ia tak ingin menceritakannya.

Setelah si perawat pergi, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Waktu rasanya berjalan lambat sekali. Dicobanya menyalakan televisi, sekadar mengusir sepi yang menguasai kamar. Sementara pembawa acara televisi mengoceh di depan, Kyousuke membiarkan isi benaknya melayang keluar. Berpikir, bagaimana kakaknya bisa bertahan melewati waktu-waktu yang membosankan seperti ini setiap pagi.

Acara demi acara berlalu, tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh. Kyousuke tak kuat lagi. Dimatikannya televisi, dan berbaring kembali. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah, perlahan mengaliri bagian paha celananya. Segera ia pun terduduk dan menyibakkan selimut. Memastikan apa sebenarnya cairan yang kini mulai menyebar ke atas sepreinya itu.

Seketika, satu bau khas menyapa hidungnya. _Astaga..._

Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyousuke merasa sepanik ini. Ingin ditekannya tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Namun kemudian, tangannya terhenti, ragu. Bagaimana kalau yang datang perawat wanita? Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya?

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mustahil ia—dengan tubuh Yuuichi—bisa mengurus masalah ini sendirian. Seseorang harus membantu. Kalau pun yang datang perawat wanita, mereka juga pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di situasi seperti ini. Akhirnya ditekannya juga tombol itu.

Beruntunglah. Yang datang laki-laki. Meski begitu, tetap saja. Dengan muka merah terbakar menahan malu, ia menceritakan masalahnya. Anehnya, si perawat tidak tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum, meskipun sekilas. Laki-laki, yang ditaksir Kyousuke berumur dua puluhan itu cuma mengangguk paham, lalu memintanya kembali berbaring, agar ia mudah melepaskan celananya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyousuke sudah bisa duduk nyaman di atas kursi roda dengan piyama dan celana dalam bersih, sementara si perawat sibuk membersihkan tempat tidurnya.

"Ma...maaf... Saya merepotkan..." ucap Kyousuke pelan. Rona merah masih belum meninggalkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah, tak apa, kok, Yuuichi-kun. Yang seperti ini kan memang kadang biasa terjadi," sahut si perawat ramah, tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya.

Getar ponsel di atas meja terdengar. Bergegas Kyousuke meraihnya. Melihat nomornya sendiri tertera di sana. _Dari Nii-san?_

"Halo?"

"_Kyousuke, kamu sudah ngompol, ya?" _

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, suara di seberang berkata. Muka yang tadinya sudah mulai normal, kembali memerah seketika.

"Nii-san, sssttt~!" desis Kyousuke, panik campur malu.

"_Tenang, aku menelepon dari toilet, kok. Ini masih jam pelajaran, soalnya..."_ Yuuichi menenangkan. _"Ternyata benar, ya? Kamu ngompol?"_

"I-iya…. Tapi…, kenapa Nii-san bisa tahu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, agar tak terdengar oleh si perawat.

"_Harusnya tadi aku memperingatkanmu soal ini, ya…?"_ suara di seberang terdengar menyesal. _"Sebenarnya…, karena tubuhku tidak bisa lama menahan buang air, jadi aku harus segera ke toilet, beberapa jam sehabis minum. Tapi, kamu pasti kesulitan kalau harus ke toilet dengan tubuhku, kan? Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kamu minta pasangkan _itu_ saja sama perawat…?"_

"Itu?"

"_Ng…,"_ agak susah ngomongnya. _"Itu… pampers…."_

"Hah?"

"_Sebetulnya kemarin malam aku memakainya. Tapi menjelang subuh, rasanya sudah terlalu penuh, jadi kubuang saja. Ah iya, waktu itu tubuh kita masih benar..."_

"Nii-san..., serius menyuruhku pakai itu...?"

"_Dari pada kamu harus kerepotan sering-sering ke toilet? Atau ngompol...?"_

_Iya, sih... _Mengingat kejadian tadi saja, rasanya memalukan sekali.

"_Kalau kamu malu, biar aku saja yang bicara sama perawat."_

"Jangan!" cegah Kyousuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja. Nii-san balik saja ke kelas. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Sudah, ya!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kyou..."

Di seberang, Yuuichi hanya bisa mendengar bunyi tut-tut-tut menjawab kata-katanya. Ia kebingungan. _Apa Kyousuke marah, ya?_

Sementara itu, Kyousuke sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyusun kalimat yang baik untuk dilontarkan pada si perawat yang hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat siang. Satu pesan masuk dari Kyousuke yang mengatakan di dalam tasnya masih ada roti sisa kemarin. Yuuichi membongkar tas dan menemukan roti itu sudah diliputi bintik-bintik hijau.

Yuuichi geleng-geleng kepala. Mana mungkin ia memasukan benda berbahaya itu ke dalam perut adiknya? Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tak mau membiarkan tubuh Kyousuke kelaparan. _Hm, bagaimana, ya...? _Yuuichi berjalan bimbang menuju kantin. Yang lebih buruk, di dompet Kyousuke juga tak ada uang. Dia lagi bokek rupanya. _Kenapa sih, Kyousuke tidak menceritakan masalah-masalah itu padaku? _

"Tsurugi!"

Yuuichi menoleh. Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya, dan Kageyama berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tsurugi, makan siang bareng, yuk!" ajak Tenma sambil menunjukkan kotak bekalnya.

"Percuma! Kamu 'kan tahu Tsurugi-kun tidak suka jam siangnya diganggu..." bisik Kariya dari belakang.

"Eh, boleh, nih?"

Wajah antusias itu sama sekali tak diduga mereka berempat. Meski awalnya kaget karena wajah Tsurugi yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat, Tenma mengangguk. Jarang-jarang, kan, Tsurugi mau kumpul-kumpul dengan mereka pas jam istirahat?

"I-iya, tentu saja!"

"Ng, tapi," Yuuichi ragu, "...sebenarnya aku hari ini nggak bawa bekal, sih..."

"Nggak apa-apa!" sela Shinsuke. "Ya, 'kan Tenma?"

"Iya. Yang lain juga nggak bawa kok! Soalnya hari ini aku memang bermaksud mengajak semuanya makan-makan masakannya Aki-nee."

"Aki-nee…? Kakaknya Tenma-kun?"

…'_kun'?_

Kali ini bukan cuma Tenma dan Shinsuke, Kariya dan Kageyama juga mendengar jelas panggilan untuk Tenma dari Tsurugi itu. Dan butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk memulihkan wajah kaget masing-masing.

Yuuichi yang menyadari perubahan wajah anak-anak di depannya, jadi merasa ada yang salah.

"Eh, bukan, ya?" Yuuichi menatap mereka satu-persatu. "Bukan kakaknya Tenma-kun?"

"Ng..., bukan kakak kandung, sih..." Tenma yang pertama kali mampu bersuara kembali. "Aki-nee itu kerabat jauhku, sekaligus pemilik apartemen tempat aku tinggal."

"Oh...," Yuuichi mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ayo, Tsurugi!" Shinsuke yang juga mulai pulih, menghela tangan Tsurugi. Agak sulit karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang jauh berbeda. "Nanti waktu istirahat keburu habis. Masakan Aki-nee nya Tenma itu enak banget, lho!"

"Sungguh?"

_Kalau Tsurugi memang masih waras...,_ batin Tenma. _Kurasa dia akan menepiskan tangannya Shinsuke..._

Bagai bola yang digiring Kageyama saat dia pertama kali belajar sepak bola, dugaan Tenma benar-benar lepas dari jalur. Tsurugi justru membungkuk, agar Shinsuke bisa dengan mudah menarik tangannya, lantas mereka berjalan beriringan menuju atap sekolah; tempat Tenma dan kawan-kawan biasa menghabiskan jam makan siang, sekaligus makan siang itu sendiri.

Takjub atas itu, Tenma nyaris melepaskan kotak bekalnya ke lantai jika tidak segera ditangkap oleh Kariya.

_Sayang kan kalau makanan seenak ini sampai tercecer, _begitu mungkin pikir Kariya. Ia sendiri sudah pulih, dan memutuskan untuk bersikap masa bodoh dengan keanehan-keanehan Tsurugi.

"Apa Tsurugi-kun lagi sakit, ya?" akhirnya Kageyama bisa juga sesekali berpikir negatif. Mungkin ketularan Kariya.

Tenma memandang punggung Tsurugi dan Shinsuke yang sudah agak jauh di depan mereka, dengan tatapan seolah sedang melihat seorang anak TK bersama ibunya nyasar ke SMP Raimon. _Yah, soalnya memang kelihatan begitu, sih…_

"Bisa jadi..."

.

.

.

Antaran makan siang tiba. Sesaat Kyousuke menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa dikerjakannya selain tiduran, nonton TV, dan... ganti pampers.

Semangkuk bubur dengan lauk kecil-kecil, sup tanpa minyak, susu putih tawar, dan ketimun(?). Satu-satunya yang lumayan, cuma sepotong agar-agar sebagai pencuci mulut. Itu pun rasanya nyaris tak bisa dibilang manis. Meski begitu, Kyousuke menghabiskan semua dengan lahap. Pelampiasan antara kelaparan dan kebosanan.

Usai menghabiskannya, Kyousuke kembali terbengong. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehabisan sesuatu untuk dikerjakan.

_Ah, mungkin hari ini Nii-san ada jadwal terapi?_ Kyousuke berharap pintu terbuka, dan seorang perawat memanggilnya agar ia bisa segera keluar dari kamar.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mencoba turun sendiri dari tempat tidur ke kursi roda, tapi ia takut kalau-kalau malah salah gerak dan akan menyakiti tubuh kakaknya. Sekarang ia sendirian di kamar, dan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu, otomatis takkan ada yang menolongnya. Jadi tak ada pilihan bagi Kyousuke, kecuali bersabar.

Sore menjelang. Yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya terjadi juga. Pintu terbuka, namun tak ada siapa-siapa di baliknya. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya satu kepala pun melongok. Namun, bukan dari balik pintu, tapi dari samping tempat tidur.

"Yuuichi-saa~n!"

Satu jeritan nyaris keluar dari mulut Kyousuke, _bukan_, mulut Yuuichi. Kalau Kyousuke tidak segera mengendalikan jantungnya yang berlompatan akibat kemunculan satu manusia berambut jingga tepat di samping bantalnya. Rupanya tadi, ia masuk sambil merayap di atas lantai, sehingga tak terlihat oleh Kyousuke yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

_Tunggu, rambut jingga...? Rasanya kenal..._

"A-Amemiya?!"

"Yuuichi-saan!" Tanpa peringatan, makhluk kepala jingga itu menyerang tubuh Yuuichi dengan satu pelukan kuat. "Tolong sembunyikan saya! Lagi-lagi Fuyuka-san mau ngasih saya suntikan. Dan lagi, hari ini suntikannya dua! Huhuhu..., nggak mau! Disuntik sekali saja sakit, apa lagi dua!" ceracaunya sambil berusaha naik ke atas ranjang, menyusup ke dalam selimut.

_Ini anak betulan sakit, nggak sih?_ Pelukannya membuat Kyousuke serasa hampir mati tercekik.

"Oi, jangan macam-macam! Cepat keluar dari selimutku!" Kyousuke berusaha menarik selimut dari tubuh Amemiya yang sedang tiarap di sampingnya. Tapi Amemiya sudah keburu memegang ujung selimut erat-erat. _Ikh,_ seandainya kaki Nii-san bisa digerakkan, sudah ditendangnya anak ini keluar dari kamar. Lewat jendela sekalian. Enak saja dia masuk-masuk ke dalam selimutnya Nii-san. Kyousuke sebagai adiknya saja nggak pernah, kok. _Ups..._

"Saya mohon, Yuuichi-san! Sekali iniii, saja! Nanti, saya traktir makan es krim di kantin rumah sakit, deh! Janji!"

"Nggak bisa! Cepat keluar!" bentak Kyousuke, kejam. "Kalau tidak, kupanggil keamanan..."

"Ja-jangaaann!" Amemiya panik, kepalanya keluar dari selimut. "Yuuichi-san kok hari ini tega, sih?! Biasanya 'kan Yuuichi-san selalu mau menyembunyikanku..."

_APPPAAAA!? _suara hati Kyousuke berteriak. Jadi, si kepala jingga ini sudah sering menyusup masuk selimut kakaknya? _Dasar kepala jingga kurang aj-piiip-, mes-piiip, abnor-piiip._

_Nii-san juga, kenapa sih mau-maunya berurusan dengan anak ini?_

"Ke-Lu-Ar." Kyousuke mendesis, lambat-lambat. Pertanda amarahnya sudah berkumpul di puncak kepala.

Mau tak mau Amemiya bergidik juga melihat aura hitam yang membungkus tubuh Yuuichi. Samar, ia melihat sosok ksatria dengan pedang dan perisai terbentuk dari aura hitam itu, siap mencabik-cabik dirinya.

"Ya-ya sudah... kalau nggak boleh. Saya sembunyi di kamar mandi saja." Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, bergegas Amemiya turun, dan tergogoh-gopoh menyusup ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Oi! Tunggu dulu!" Kyousuke tak sempat mencegah. Amemiya sudah terlanjur mengunci pintu.

Selang beberapa menit, Suster Fuyuka muncul di ambang pintu kamar. "Yuuichi-kun, kamu lihat Taiyou-kun, tidak?"

"Eh, dia..." Kyousuke sudah ingin menjawabnya. Tapi, Fuyuka mendekat dengan langkah cepat dan menyibakkan selimut dari tubuh Yuuichi. Begitu melihat kalau selimut itu benar-benar 'bersih dari tuduhan', Fuyuka pun berbalik. "Bukan di sini, ya? Aneh juga. Padahal tadi sepertinya dia lari ke sini..." gumam Fuyuka sambil beranjak pergi.

Jawaban Kyousuke soal 'kamar mandi' pun terpaksa menyangkut di kerongkongan.

Setelah yakin situasi sudah cukup aman, Amemiya pelan-pelan membuka pintu, menyandarinya dan menarik napas lega luar biasa. Sementara Kyousuke memandang si kepala jingga itu dengan tatapan kesal, yang juga luar biasa.

Dengan riang Amemiya mendekat, menyalami kedua tangan Yuuichi dan mengguncang-guncangnya, kuat. "Makasih banyak, Yuuichi-san! Yuuichi-san memang selalu bisa diandalkan! Kalau seandainya Yuuichi-san nggak memasang wajah seram seperti tadi, mungkin saya nggak akan terpikir untuk sembunyi di kamar mandi."

Kyousuke mendengus. _Memangnya siapa yang bermaksud menolongmu?_

"Sesuai janji, saya akan traktir es krim di kantin bawah. Katanya ada banyak rasa baru, lho!"

"Nggak usah!" tolak Kyousuke. Ia ingin agar Amemiya cepat-cepat menyingkir dari kamar kakaknya.

"Nggak pa-pa! Sebentar saja, kok!" Tanpa sungkan, Amemiya mengangkat tubuh Yuuichi dari tempat tidur menuju kursi roda. "Begitu kita selesai makan, pasti akan saya antar lagi ke kamar!"

Terlalu kaget atas tindakan mendadak Amemiya, Kyousuke tak sempat berbuat apa-apa, kecuali membiarkannya mendorong kursi roda keluar dari kamar. _Dia beneran sakit, nggak sih?_ _Sampai kuat menggendong badan orang... Dan lagi, badannya Nii-san..._ Rasa cemburu itu masih tersisa. Tapi kali ini Kyousuke tidak bisa protes, karena dia sebenarnya juga sudah ingin sekali keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Tsurugi, kamu sakit, ya?" tanya Tenma hati-hati saat mereka berada di ruang ganti.

"Iya, Tsurugi-kun. Kalau kamu memang nggak enak badan, lebih baik tak perlu ikut latihan sore..." tambah Kageyama.

Kariya angkat bahu. Shinsuke mengerutkan kening.

"Eh?" Yuuichi bingung. "Memangnya aku kelihatan sakit?"

"Iya, nih. Kalian ini...," suara Shinsuke terdengar. "Memangnya Tsurugi kelihatan sakit?"

"Ng..., maaf kalau buat kalian khawatir. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok." Yuuichi tersenyum menenangkan. Namun justru memberi efek sebaliknya untuk Tenma dan Kageyama.

Akhirnya latihan sore pun berjalan seperti biasa. Tenma masih mengamati Tsurugi dari kejauhan. Tatapannya cemas.

"Shindou-senpai, kayaknya Tsurugi lagi sakit, deh..."

Shindou mengangkat kepala dari daftar menu latihan yang sedang ditekuninya, ke arah orang yang dimaksud Tenma.

"Sakit? Maksudnya?" Shindou tak paham. "Dia kelihatan sangat sehat, menurutku."

"Iya sih... Tapi, hari ini Tsurugi aneh. Dia jadi periang, murah senyum, terus mau makan siang bersama kami..."

"Lho, itu 'kan bagus? Berarti kalian sudah akrab, kan?" sela Nishiki yang rupanya dari tadi ikut menguping.

"Yaah, mungkin Tsurugi-kun lagi sakit jiwa...," cetusan ide dari Kariya yang sebenarnya cuma asal itu, ternyata lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wajah Tenma kehilangan warna.

"Sa-sakit jiwa...?" getar suara Tenma.

"Kariya, kalau ngomong mikir sedikit, dong!" sergah Kirino, kesal.

Kariya cuma mengikik pelan seraya berlalu.

"Sudahlah, Tenma-kun. Jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin Tsurugi-kun cuma lagi senang saja hari ini...," Kageyama kelihatannya sudah menyerah memikirkan Tsurugi. Tapi Tenma tidak. Bergegas ia ke tengah lapangan, tempat di mana Tsurugi sedang berlatih bersama Shinsuke.

Tanpa permisi, dihelanya tangan Tsurugi menjauh. "Tsurugi, ayo kita pergi!"

"Eh? Ke mana?" Yuuichi tergopoh mengikuti langkah cepat Tenma ke pinggir lapangan.

"Pelatih Endou!" seru Tenma memanggil. "Boleh kami ijin pulang lebih cepat? Tsurugi lagi sakit!"

"Eh? Ya..., boleh sih..." Endou menyilakan walau dengan raut heran. "Sakit apa, memangnya?"

"Sakit jiwa _desu_," bisik Kariya dari belakang bangku Endou. Keruan saja sang pelatih kaget mendengar jawaban tak terduga namun sebenarnya ngawur itu.

"Mu-mustahil... Sakit jiwa? Tenma, apa itu ben..."

Persis saat ia bermaksud mengonfirmasikannya pada yang bersangkutan, mereka sudah keburu pergi jauh.

.

.

.

"Enak, 'kan? Yuuichi-san?"

Kyousuke manggut-manggut saja. Kali ini ia harus berterima kasih pada Amemiya. Akhirnya ia bisa juga menikmati udara segar di luar kamar. Di samping es krim yang enak tentu saja.

"Yuuichi-san mau satu cangkir lagi? Biar kupesankan." Amemiya sendiri sudah menghabiskan cangkir ke lima. Kyousuke baru dua.

"Nggak perlu..." _Nanti badan Nii-san jadi gendut._

Setelah pesta kecil itu selesai, Amemiya menepati janjinya untuk segera mengantar Kyousuke kembali ke kamar. Di depan lift, mereka berpapasan dengan dua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Tenma-kun, sudah kubilang aku nggak sakit..."

"Setidaknya kita minta pendapat Yuuichi-san dulu, kamu benar sakit apa tidak. Kalau kata Yuuichi-san iya, berarti kita memang harus membawamu ke dokter!"

"Tenma?" ujar Amemiya dan Kyousuke bersamaan.

Saat dipanggil itulah, Tenma baru menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua. "Taiyou? Eh, Yuuichi-san juga ada? Kebetulan sekali! Yuuichi-san, coba tolong lihat Tsurugi..., apa kelihatannya dia sedang sakit?"

Kyousuke menengadah memandang kakaknya. Sementara Yuuichi menatap balik dengan mata menyiratkan kata-kata: _"Maaf, Kyousuke. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memerankan dirimu dengan baik..."_

"Sakit di mananya?" akhirnya dilontarkan juga pertanyaan itu. Meski Kyousuke tahu persis dia—kakaknya, sama sekali tidak sakit. Soal kaki, itu lain perkara. Lagipula dia-lah yang sekarang mengenakan tubuh Yuuichi

"Hari ini, Tsurugi agak lain. Dia..."

"Tenma," sela Taiyou. "Maaf, tapi kami harus cepat-cepat balik ke kamar, sebelum ketangkap sama Fuyuka-san. Gimana kalau ngobrolnya di kamar Yuuichi-san saja?"

"Tidak boleh!" suara Yuuichi terdengar, tapi atas kendali Kyousuke. "Ni—maksudku, Kyousuke tidak sakit. Aku berani jamin. Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja," kata Kyousuke pada Tenma.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Bagaimana pun, makasih sudah mengantar Kyousuke kemari. Ayo, Amemiya!" Kyousuke lebih dulu mengayuh kursi rodanya memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka.

"I-iya," gegas Amemiya menyusul masuk. Pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan Tenma dan Yuuichi di lantai dasar.

"Tenma...," Yuuichi mencoba memanggilnya ala Kyousuke. "Kamu dengar kata Kyo—maksudku, Nii-san tadi 'kan? Aku memang tidak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh!"

"Yang benar?" masih ragu. "Apa besok kamu masih bersikap begini?"

"Eh, itu...," Yuuichi bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Seharian ini kamu sama sekali tidak merengut. Senyum... terus. Makanya aku khawatir." Tenma akhirnya terus terang.

Sekarang keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sampai kemudaian Yuuichi berkata, "Tenma-kun..., bisa kita bicara...?"

.

.

.

Yuuichi berhasil menyusul Amemiya dan Kyousuke saat mereka hampir mencapai kamar 315.

"Kyo...," buru-buru Yuuichi mengerem panggilan itu. "Nii-san!"

Persis saat Amemiya dan Kyousuke hendak berbalik ke arahnya, satu panggilan lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ah, ketemu juga! Taiyou-kun!"

Sontak Amemiya mengkeret. Lima meter di depan ia dan Kyousuke, berdiri tegak Suster Fuyuka. Segera ia berbalik, hanya demi menghadapi hadangan suster lain dari arah yang berlawan. Amemiya terkepung. Kyousuke yang ikut terjebak dalam situasi menegangkan—bagi Amemiya—itu, cuma angkat bahu. Tak peduli, ia membuka pintu kamar, sambil mengisyaratkan agar Yuuichi ikut masuk.

Begitu dua bersaudara itu sudah aman berada di dalam, hiruk-pikuk karena rontaan Amemiya mulai terdengar. Namun kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang. Amemiya nampaknya berhasil digelandang balik ke kamarnya, meski dengan cara paksa.

"Kasihan sekali Taiyou-kun..."

"Itu salahnya sendiri," Kyousuke cuek. Didekatinya tempat tidur, tapi kemudian bingung bagaimana menaikinya.

Yuuichi yang tanggap, bergegas membantunya naik. Sambil merapikan selimut untuk Kyousuke. Yuuichi membuka percakapan, "Bagaimana, Kyousuke? Capek, ya?"

"Yah..." jawab Kyousuke sekenanya sambil berbaring. "Oh, ya. Apa Nii-san hari ini ada jadwal terapi?"

Yuuichi menggeleng. "Tidak, kok. Jangan khawatir. Lagipula hari ini kamu pasti sudah capek sekali, kan?"

Kyousuke tidak menjawab. "Lalu kapan Nii-san ada jadwal terapi lagi?"

"Besok ada... Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyousuke mengalihkan pandang. "Tidak, kok..."

Hening sebentar. Membiarkan keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ng, Kyousuke..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... sudah menceritakan masalah kita pada Tenma-kun..."

Sontak, Kyousuke menatap kakaknya. "Nii-san cerita?"

Pelan-pelan Yuuichi mengiyakan. "Ng, cuma garis besarnya saja, kok. Soal kamu yang pagi tadi ngompol..., tentu saja tidak..."

"Nii-san! Itu jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Iya, iya..." Yuuichi geli sendiri melihat reaksi adiknya. Sudah lama sekali Kyousuke tidak begitu. "Soalnya aku juga bingung, bagaimana caranya agar kita berdua kembali seperti semula... Jadi aku minta pendapatnya."

"Lalu, apa katanya?"

"Menurut Tenma-kun, mungkin kita bisa kembali, kalau kita melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kita lakukan sebelum kita tertukar."

"Apa yang kita lakukan... sebelum tertukar?" ulang Kyousuke. "Ya... tidur, kan?"

"Mungkin maksudnya, sebelum kita tidur. Kalau aku..." Yuuichi meletakkan dua jari di dagu "...rasanya, tidak ada hal aneh yang kulakukan sebelum tidur. Paling mandi."

"Kalau aku...," Kyousuke mengingat-ingat. "Ah, iya. Aku kan kemarin tertidur di sini karena..."

Sepasang mata itu bertatapan, menyelaraskan pikiran.

"Hujan!" lanjut keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu apa kita harus menunggu hujan dulu, supaya bisa kembali...?" simpul Yuuichi, kurang yakin.

Kyousuke angkat bahu. "Entah."

Ternyata tak perlu bagi mereka untuk memikirkannya lama-lama. Sayup-sayup terdengar rinai gerimis menyelimuti hari yang kini beralih petang. Perlahan gerimis renyai itu berubah menjadi guyuran hujan lebat, disusul satu-dua guruh yang bersahutan. Yuuichi menatap adiknya lega.

"Hujan, lho, Kyousuke! Sama seperti kemarin!"

"Ya, tapi..." Kyousuke merasa masih ada yang kurang. "Kalau mengikuti kilas balik kemarin malam, itu artinya aku harus mandi kan? Seperti Nii-san kemarin. Tapi, rasanya aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kamu kesulitan, biar aku bantu," Yuuichi menenangkan.

"Bantu? Maksudnya?"

"Nanti aku mandikan," terang Yuuichi, senyum tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam tiba. Kyousuke menatap nampannya tak berselera. Selain menunya yang memang tak menarik, ia sedang bingung lantaran ingat kalau sebentar lagi Nii-san akan memandikannya. Memang sih, yang akan dimandikan bukan badannya, tapi badan Nii-san sendiri. Namun masalah utamanya memang bukan itu. Yang membuatnya segan adalah, karena yang akan memandikan badan kakaknya, adalah _badannya_ sendiri.

Kyousuke menutup muka. Selapis uap kecil muncul di sekitar wajah yang memerah. Bergabung dengan kepulan uap sup miso yang masih teranggur di depannya, tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sementara Yuuichi sendiri sedang keluar sebentar untuk meminta tambahan pampers baru.

Seingatnya, sejak tak bisa menggunakan kakinya, Yuuichi memang selalu mandiri untuk urusan kamar mandi. Jadi bisa dibilang dia sama sekali tidak punya pengetahuan atau pengalaman dalam membantu kakaknya mengatasi kesulitan yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Nah, tiba-tiba saja kali ini _badannya_ akan melakukan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyousuke bisa tidak gugup?

Pintu terbuka. Yuuichi kembali. Buru-buru Kyousuke bertingkah seperti biasa.

"Oh, malam malam sudah datang, ya?"

"I-iya..." sahut Kyousuke. Suaranya terhambat nasi yang disuapkan tergesa.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah makan kok, Kyousuke. Di kantin, tadi," ujar Yuuichi sambil mengisi dan menyerahkan segelas air.

"Oh..." diterima dan diteguknya, melegakan kerongkongan, sekaligus perasaannya, sedikit.

" Kamu habiskan saja makan malammu dulu," Yuuichi melangkah menuju kamar mandi. "Aku akan siapkan air hangat..."

Gumpalan nasi yang tadi sudah turun lancar, serasa kembali naik ke atas.

Saat Yuuichi mendorongnya ke kamar mandi, kata-kata "Gimana, nih? Gimana, nih?" terus bergema dalam otaknya.

Namun perlahan-lahan ketidaknyamanan itu sirna dengan sendirinya. Yuuichi melakukan semua—mulai dari melepas pakaian, menyabuni, membilas tubuhnya—dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian, sampai Kyousuke tidak percaya kalau yang melakukan semua itu adalah sepasang tangan miliknya sendiri.

Sambil mengosok punggungnya, Yuuichi mulai bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian di sekolah hari ini. Sesekali diselipkannya satu-dua guyonan. Kyousuke mau juga menanggapi dengan ujung bibir sedikit terangkat.

"Kalau begini, sepertinya Nii-san cocok jadi perawat," kata-kata itu terceplos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Yuuichi yang sedang menyabuni kesepuluh jari-jari menengadah.

"Eh, apa benar?"

"Ya... Ng, mungkin..." Kyousuke agak serba salah.

Yuuichi kembali menunduk, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Sebetulnya aku juga berpikir begitu..."

"Eh, apanya?"

"Menjadi perawat."

"Perawat...?" tak disangka Yuuichi menganggapnya serius

"Iya. Wajar saja, kan? Umurku sekarang delapan belas, bukan anak-anak lagi. Belakangan ini aku sering berpikir, mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti. Tak mungkin bergantung terus pada ayah dan ibu, 'kan?"

"Tapi...," Kyousuke menelan ludah. "Bagaimana dengan sepak bola?"

Yuuichi menarik napas, sebelum berdiri dan tersenyum. "Kyousuke, aku harus realistis. Kakiku sudah tidak bisa diharapkan. Aku harus menyesuaikan cita-cita dengan kemampuanku. Lagipula, kan masih ada kamu, yang akan mewujudkan impian kita."

"Nii-san...," Kyousuke memandang Yuuichi yang sedang meraih handuk yang tersampir di balik pintu.

"Katanya banyak lho, orang-orang yang cacatnya lebih parah dari aku, tapi masih bisa mengabdikan diri untuk membantu orang lain. Makanya, aku pikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba belajar untuk jadi perawat, melayani dan menolong orang sakit agar mereka merasa lebih baik. Itu juga, pasti tak kalah menyenangkan dengan bermain sepak bola, kan?" lanjut Yuuichi, masih dengan lembut mengeringkan tubuhnya. Lantas menaikkannya kembali ke kursi roda.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Yuuichi sudah duduk manis di atas tempat tidur, mengenakan piyama bersih dengan pampers baru dibaliknya. Sembari membiarkan tangannya menyisir rambut Nii-san, Kyousuke menghela napas pendek.

"Nii-san..., maaf. Aku memang payah. Baru satu hari memakai badan Nii-san, aku sudah merepotkan orang seperti ini..."

Dari belakang punggungnya terdengar suara tawa kecil. "Kamu bicara apa, sih? Dulu waktu pertama kali aku juga dimandikan ibu. Juga sempat ngompol beberapa kali."

"Eh, tapi aku kok tidak pernah lihat...?"

"Waktu itu kamu sekolah," jelas Yuuichi. "Dan aku juga tak menceritakannya padamu. Malu!"

"Masa?"

"Iya, benar! Buat apa aku berbohong?"

Selesai menyisiri, Yuuchi membetulkan posisi tubuhnya agar bisa bersandar nyaman di atas ranjang.

"Aku juga mau mandi, deh. Kyousuke, mau televisinya dinyalakan?"

"Eh, ya..., bolehlah..."

Di depannya kini, layar televisi tengah menayangkan acara komedi dengan lawakan-lawakan segar, namun suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi lebih mengusik pikirannya. Kyousuke menghela napas, lagi. Sekarang ia baru menyadari, bahwa Tuhan membebankan cobaan ini pada Yuuichi bukanlah tanpa alasan. Seandainya yang waktu itu cedera adalah dirinya, mungkin ia takkan bisa setegar kakaknya.

Jam tidur tiba. Awalnya Kyousuke agak keberatan melihat Yuuichi harus tidur dengan posisi telungkup, seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin malam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak begini, kita tidak bisa kembali seperti semula," kata Yuuichi sambil menaruh kepala di atas lipatan tangan.

"Iya, tapi..." _Nii-san kok, percaya benar dengan apa kata si Tenma...?_

"Sudah. Jangan mikir macam-macam lagi. Hari ini kamu sudah cukup capek. Cobalah beristirahat dengan nyaman malam ini."

"Iya..."

Sebelum menutup mata, Yuuichi berkata lagi, "Semoga besok ... semua kembali seperti semula, ya... Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke tidak langsung menjawab. "... Iya..."

Sambil menunggu kantuk datang, Kyousuke memandangi langit-langit kamar. Sampai kemudian terdengar napas teratur kakaknya, menandakan kalau ia sudah pulas. Pelan, diulurkannya tangan ke arah Yuuichi, menyentuh sedikit rambut miliknya itu, dan bergumam pelan.

"Aku... tidak ingin pulang..."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

.

**Sudut coretan author:**

Lagi-lagi bikin cerita Tsurugi bersaudara. Hehe… ga pa-pa ya? ^^

Sebetulnya saya kurang tahu juga bagaimana rasanya paraplegi/lumpuh tungkai kaki, tapi katanya mereka—maaf—susah ngontrol buang air, ya?

Lantas, saya kepikiran… apa itu artinya Nii-san pernah ngompol, yaa… _ehkk_ *kerongkongan author dibejek2 Kyousuke. x.x

….

Ya udah, kalau Kyou-chan nggak mau liat kakaknya begitu, biar Kyou-chan sendiri aja yang mengalami. Gimana? (^w^)#muka watados

Kyou: WTF?

yah begitu deh kurang lebih asal-usul saya terinspirasi bikin fic gaje ini. Ahaha… Kyou-chan ngomp…

Kyou: Lancelot. Cincang pita suaranya.

Lan-chan: Roger!

Tunggu, emang Lan-chan punya mulut?


	2. Hari Kedua

Switched!

Hari Kedua

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

**Pairs:** bukan romance, jadi dijamin ga romantis. Tapi mungkin ada hint TenKyou, YuuKyou, plus AmeYuuKyou^^

.

* * *

.

Sekolah masih sepi saat Tenma tiba di lapangan sepak bola Raimon, dan menemukan seseorang telah lebih dahulu berada di sana daripada dirinya.

"Pagi, Tsurugi!" Sambil berlari mendekat, disapanya segera sosok itu, riang. "Gimana? Sudah kembali seperti semula, kan?"

Sosok itu pelan-pelan berbalik. Meski ekspresi wajah nan putih itu agak sulit dilihat karena terlalu banyak memantulkan sinar matahari pagi, sudah terbayang di pelupuk mata Tenma, kalau wajah cemberut Tsurugi akan menghiasi harinya hari ini, akibat kekesalan pada dirinya yang (seperti biasa) suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Tapi itu bukan masalah. Ia sudah mengerti, betapa rengutan Tsurugi adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, selain sepak bola tentu saja.

"Ah, Tenma..."

_Itu memang Tsurugi! _sorak Tenma kegirangan. Dipercepatnya langkah. Tangan terentang. Wajah berseri-seri. Cukup satu kalimat untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini: Aku kangen Tsurugi.

"...kun...?"

_Gubrak!_

Ada tiga batu. Satu batu yang menghadang di ujung sepatu Tenma. Satu batu yang terbentuk dari nada lembut yang keluar dari mulut Tsurugi. Dan satu batu lagi, adalah Matsukaze Tenma sendiri.

Tubuh anak lelaki berambut coklat itu tergeletak di atas tanah, tak bergerak dari posisinya yang tengkurap.

"Te-Tenma-kun? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tsurugi bergegas menghampiri, dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ehh..., iya... haha..." tawa Tenma sumbang, antara kecewa, malu, dan kesakitan.

Namun dalam hati, Tenma mengurut dada. Lega. Untunglah tadi dia tidak melanjutkan kebiasaannya: peluk-peluk badan Tsurugi saat selebrasi gol, _eh salah_, selebrasi kembalinya Tsurugi.

Karena pertama, Tsurugi yang dikenalnya memang belum kembali. Dan yang kedua, Tenma tidak mau berakhir di ujung pedang Lancelot, yang mengamuk karena kakak majikannya diperlakukan tidak sopan.

"Maaf, ya Tenma-kun…." kata Yuuichi sambil membimbing Tenma ke kursi. "Tapi, beginilah… kami memang belum kembali seperti semula…. Pasti tadi kamu mengira aku Kyousuke, ya?"

Tenma mengelus hidungnya yang memar. "Eh, nggak apa, kok. Bukan salah Yuuichi-san. Saya saja yang terlalu ceroboh..."

"Ah, lututmu!" Yuuichi segera mengeluarkan saputangan dari tas, turun berjongkok, dan membalut garis-garis merah yang menggurat kaki Tenma.

"Nah, begini aman." Yuuichi mengencangkan ikatan saputangan itu. "Hari ini kamu tak usah ikut latihan pagi dulu, ya?"

"Eh, iya..." Tenma menatap sapu tangan merah yang kini melingkari salah satu lututnya. "Ini... saputangan Tsurugi, kan?"

Yuuichi baru tersadar. "Oh, iya, ya. Tapi… tak apa-apa, kok. Dari awal saputangan itu hadiah dariku. Nanti, aku akan belikan yang baru lagi buat Kyousuke. Yang itu biar buat Tenma-kun saja."

"A-apa boleh?" Tenma tak percaya. Ia bisa memiliki sesuatu yang pernah dimiliki Tsurugi, meski tidak dikasih orangnya langsung, sih.

"Iya. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membantu kami. Oh, ya juga masakan dari Aki-nee mu kemarin, benar kata Shinsuke-kun, rasanya enak sekali. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Sa-sama-sama...!"

Satu-persatu, anggota klub berdatangan. Shinsuke menatap heran Tenma yang masih duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan.

"Tenma, kakimu kenapa?"

"Eh, ini, ya...," Tenma yang awalnya sedang asyik menikmati motif saputangan di lututnya, mengangkat kepala. "Tadi pagi aku jatuh, terus luka..."

"Tapi, mukamu kok senang?" tanya Aoi, heran.

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karena saputangan itu dari anak perempuan, kan?" tebak Midori, menuding lutut Tenma. "Warnanya merah, lagi. Manis juga..."

"Bu-bukan, kok, Midori-san!" Tenma menggeleng cepat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, berusaha membantah.

"Hmm..., kalau malu-malu gitu, berarti iya..."

"Eeh, sudah dibilang bukan!"

"Wah," Aoi menyatukan tangan di depan bibirnya. "Siapa gadis itu, Tenma? Teman sekelas kita, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang bukaaa~nn!"

Sekilas dari jauh Tenma melirik sosok Tsurugi yang sedang pemanasan di lapangan. _Waduh, semoga Yuuichi-san tidak mendengarnya._

.

.

.

Sepagi ini Kyousuke sudah kedatangan tamu. Amemiya kembali berkunjung, kali ini karena diundang. Terpaksa ia menerimanya.

"Paling tidak kalau ada Taiyou-kun, kamu kan jadi tidak terlalu kesepian. Lagipula aku juga jadi lebih tenang kalau ada orang yang menjagamu..."

Teringat pesan kakaknya itu, Kyousuke mengdengus kesal. Sedikit tidak rela dirinya disamakan dengan anak balita yang masih butuh pengawasan. Dalam posisi berbaring, ditatapnya punggung Amemiya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, sibuk nonton anime pagi untuk anak-anak. Mukanya antusias.

Kyousuke memutuskan untuk cuek. Dipalingkannya kepala, menutup mata dengan punggung tangan, dan berusaha tidur di tengah derai tawa Amemiya yang sedang menonton. Disadarinya kalau ia memang kurang tidur kemarin malam.

Entah berapa lama ia lelap, Kyousuke perlahan tersadar—meski dengan mata yang masih mengatup—oleh rasa berat yang menggelayuti salah satu kaki. Dicobanya untuk menggerakannya, sekadar mengusir ketidaknyamanan itu, namun tentu saja percuma. Nah, sekarang rasa itu malah parat ke kaki satunya. Ditambah pula dengan beberapa sentakan yang tiba-tiba mampir di bahu.

"Yuuichi-san! Yuuichi-san!"

Kyousuke diam. Matanya masih berat.

"Yuuichi-san!"

Akhirnya, setelah berhasil meraih kendali kelopak mata, yang muncul pertama kali justru wajah khawatir Amemiya.

"Ame—" hendak menyerukan namanya, tapi bibir anak itu terlalu dekat dengan bibir Yuuichi. Membuat Kyousuke tidak jadi buka mulut.

"Yuuichi-san kenapa? Kok tempat tidurnya bau...?"

"Ba-bau?" Kyousuke bergegas bangkit, Amemiya mundur.

Kyousuke meraba celana. _Astaga, jam berapa sekarang? _Matahari sudah tinggi. Pastilah _itu_ sudah penuh, bocor, dan menumpahi ranjang.

Dihantamkannya telapak tangan ke muka, lalu—dengan terpaksa—meraih tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

"Yuuichi-san... jangan-jangan..."

_DUAK!_

Kyousuke tak membiarkan Amemiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tentu saja. Mana sudi ia membiarkan si kepala jingga melihat sosok Nii-san tanpa celana?

.

.

.

Tenma melangkah cepat menuju gedung klub sepak bola. Hari ini ia memang keluar lebih lambat daripada Shinsuke dan Aoi, karena sedang kena giliran piket. Lututnya sudah terasa lebih baik, saputangan itu kini terlipat rapi di dalam tasnya.

"Maaf, saya terlambat!"

Pintu otomatis terbuka. Dilihatnya semua anggota klub sudah berkumpul, duduk rapi menghadap layar besar. Di depan mereka berdiri Pelatih Endou dan Bu Guru Otonashi, tengah bersiap untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Oh, Tenma, ya? Ayo, duduk saja. Kami juga baru mulai."

Tenma segera mengambil satu tempat di samping Tsurugi. Biasanya kalau ia melakukan itu, Tsurugi hanya akan menoleh sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke depan, fokus. Namun kali ini, sebelum sepasang mata kucing itu beralih, terdapat bonus seleret senyum manis untuknya.

Lagi-lagi, Tenma dalam hati harus mengurut dada, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebaran. Ia harus membiasakan diri.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, dua hari lagi kita akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMP Mannouzaka. Karena itu, ada baiknya kita melihat lagi rekaman pertandingan terakhir kita melawan mereka. Haruna, tolong ya…," Endou memberi isyarat pada Haruna.

Awalnya Tenma hanya memandang tenang pada layar kosong yang menunggu perintah dari laptop Bu Guru Otonashi, sebelum akhirnya satu bagian dari ucapan Pelatih Endou tadi memaksanya menegakkan kepala.

_Pertandingan terakhir dengan Mannouzaka? ... Tunggu dulu..., itu 'kan?_

Sinyal bahaya dalam kepala Tenma meraung. Bunyinya cukup keras untuk melontarkan tubuhnya dari kursi, lantas meraih tangan orang di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Pelatih! Kami keluar sebentar, ada yang ketinggalan!"

Genggaman kuat Tenma yang begitu tiba-tiba di pergelangan tangan, membuat Yuuichi tak bisa berkutik, kecuali mengikuti langkah cepat anak itu keluar dari ruang klub.

Di dalam, Endou dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap pintu yang menutup, menelan punggung Tenma dan Tsurugi dari pandangan mereka.

"O...oke...," Endou menyahut, meski agak terlambat.

"Apa... Tsurugi-kun masih sakit, ya?" Haruna mewakili kebingungan anak-anak klub.

"Yah, semoga dia memang tidak apa-apa," gumam Endou. Matanya menatap layar yang sudah mulai memutarkan rekaman. Kemudian beralih pada anggota klub di depannya.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan dulu masalah Tsurugi, ya? Kita fokus pada pertandingan ini dulu!"

.

.

.

Tenma berhenti setelah berhasil melarikan badan Tsurugi dan Yuuichi-san sejauh lima puluh meter dari ruang klub.

"A-ada apa sih, Tenma-kun? Apa yang ketinggalan?"

Hanya napas terengah Tenma yang menjawab. Yuuichi memutuskan untuk menunggu, selain karena napasnya sendiri yang juga tengah memburu.

"Anu...," kata Tenma setelah berhasil menguasai napasnya kembali. "Bukan masalah besar, sih... Saya cuma lapar, belum makan siang."

Yuuichi memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Bukannya kita tadi sudah makan siang sama-sama?"

"Eh iya, ya..." Tenma sadar kalau alasan yang ia lontarkan sungguh sangat tidak kuat. "Tapi ... saya juga sedikit haus, mau cari minum sebentar. Yuuichi-san juga ikut, ya? Saya yang traktir, deh."

Yuuichi menatap Tenma dengan mata yang sepertinya berbunyi: _Lho, kok tiba-tiba?_ Tapi kemudian disadarinya kalau kerongkongannya sendiri juga terasa agak kering. Meski hari mulai beranjak sore, matahari rupanya masih punya banyak simpanan panas untuk dikirim ke bumi.

Buktinya, kedua tapak tangan Tenma mulai berkeringat, sebagian melumuri pergelangan tangan Tsurugi yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"Ng, boleh sih… Tenma-kun. Tapi…," Yuuichi menggantung ucapannya. Ia menunduk, ke arah pergelangan tangan adiknya yang terasa panas dan basah.

"Oh? Eh! Ma…maaf! Maafkan saya!" Tenma segera melepas genggamannya, membungkuk dalam berulang kali. Sebagian tetes keringat jatuh dan terserap oleh tanah panas di bawahnya. Panas yang nampaknya mampu bersaing dengan panas yang melanda sebagian wajah Tenma.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Yuuichi meringis. Genggaman tadi cukup kuat hingga mengguratkan beberapa belang merah di kulit putih adiknya.

Sambil menikmati sekaleng jeruk dingin, Tenma memutar ingatan. Wajahnya muram. Mana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan Yuuichi-san melihat tayangan pertandingan Raimon dengan Mannouzaka? Saat Tsurugi, dibantu teman-temannya sesama Seed, membantai tim sekolahnya sendiri?

_Ah, tapi...,_ Tenma mengingat-ingat lagi. Mungkin mereka bisa saja kembali lagi, jika tayangan sudah memasuki bagian babak kedua. Ya, Yuuichi-san bisa melihat itu. Melihat kegagahan Lancelot menjebol gawang Mannouzaka.

"Oh, ya Tenma-kun," Yuuichi memutus lamunan Tenma. "Apa kamu sudah terpikir cara lain agar kami kembali seperti semula? Terus terang, aku tidak begitu mengerti masalah supranatural seperti pertukaran jiwa macam ini..."

Sejenak Tenma terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Yuuichi. _Supranatural...? Jiwa?_

"Oh, iya!" Tenma menepuk pahanya. "Ada salah satu anggota tim sepak bola yang dilatih Aki-nee, yang paham soal supranatural. Mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu!"

"Eh, kakakmu melatih klub sepak bola?"

Tenma mengangguk. "Iya. Nama timnya Akizoura Challengers. Ace strikernya, Akiyama-san, tahu banyak tentang hal-hal gaib. Dia juga penghuni apartemennya Aki-nee."

"Oh," Yuuichi cerah. "Sepertinya yang ini menjanjikan!"

"Iya 'kan? Kalau begitu, nanti sepulang kegiatan klub, Yuuichi-san mampir ke rumah saya, ya?"

"Baiklah!"

Kembali ke ruang klub, muka Tenma dan Tsurugi tampak jauh lebih segar. Sedikit mengurangi kecemasan Endou dan anggota klub. Walau sebagian masih bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi. Namun keduanya hanya duduk, tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

Seperti harapan Tenma, rekaman sudah sampai pada bagian babak kedua. Lega rasanya. Yuuichi menyaksikan dengan antusias, terutama saat pedang Lancelot berhasil merobek gawang lawan dengan Lost Angel. Meski begitu, ia menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar banyak, demi mengingat kalau dia sekarang adalah Kyousuke.

.

.

.

Satu tangan milik Suster Fuyuka mengetuk pintu kamar 315, sedangkan satu tangan lagi memegang nampan berisi beberapa injeksi.

"Permisi, Yuuichi-kun. Taiyou-kun ada di dalam, kan?"

"Ya."

Kyousuke ingat, Yuuichi juga sudah minta izin pada Suster Fuyuka agar Amemiya diperbolehkan sementara diam di kamarnya.

Fuyuka membuka pintu. Namun, beberapa langkah setelah masuk, kaki sang perawat terantuk sesuatu yang melintang di atas lantai.

"Lho, kok Taiyou-kun tiduran di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Suster," sahut Kyousuke tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari majalah di pangkuannya. "Kayaknya dia cuma kepanasan karena sore yang terik ini, jadi dia ingin coba tidur di lantai yang dingin."

"Oh..." Fuyuka mengangguk-angguk, tidak banyak komentar. Lumayan juga, pekerjaannya jadi lebih mudah. Biasanya tiap kali harus memberi anak ini injeksi, butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menjinakkannya agar bersedia disuntik dengan tenang. Rupanya, meski namanya Taiyou(matahari), dia tidak begitu kebal terhadap panas, ya?

Mungkin ada baiknya kalau setiap hari panas begini.

"Tapi, kalau begini dia bisa masuk angin." Fuyuka mencoba membopong tubuh Amemiya. "Biar dipindahkan ke kursi saja, ya, Yuuichi-kun?"

Hanya suara halaman dibalik yang menjawab.

Setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan dan pengobatan untuk Amemiya, Fuyuka pun pergi. Beberapa menit setelahnya, terdengar satu lenguhan pelan dari kursi. Amemiya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, celingukan. Tak banyak kejadian yang ia ingat sebelum tadi ia tertidur. Namun, saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada plester yang menempel di lengannya, wajah bingungnya kontan berubah cerah.

"Yuuichi-san!"

Bukannya menanggapi, Kyousuke malah mengangkat majalah menutupi wajah kakaknya. Membuat batas. Namun, sepertinya Amemiya tidak mengenal yang namanya penolakan, terutama dari sosok baik hati yang dipanggilnya Yuuichi-san ini. Diraihnya kedua tangan Yuuichi, dan diguncang-guncangnya dengan kuat. Kekuatan yang membuat Kyousuke merasa pening sejenak.

"Sekali lagi makasih banyak, Yuuichi-san. Pasti Yuuichi-san tadi sudah mengira kalau Fuyuka-san hampir datang, lalu menyambit kepala saya dengan termos, supaya saya pingsan dan nggak perlu kesakitan pas disuntik. Iya 'kan? Ah, saya jadi iri sama Tsurugi-kun, yang punya kakak sebaik dan secerdik Yuuichi-san."

Sambil berusaha menghentikan bola mata yang berputar-putar, Kyousuke menggumam pelan, "Iri?" Terlalu pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh Amemiya, selain karena hati anak itu yang memang sedang suka cita.

"Oh, ya! Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan es krim lagi?"

Kyousuke tak langsung menjawab, goncangan tadi masih menyisakan mual.

"Tapi..., kalau es krim terus rasanya membosankan, ya? Ah, bagaimana kalau pizza?"

"Pizza?" kening Yuuichi berkerut, mewakili keheranan Kyousuke. "Memang di rumah sakit ada yang jual?"

Amemiya nyengir, "Nggak, sih. Tapi di dekat rumah sakit, katanya ada restoran pizza baru buka. Kita coba ke sana, yuk!"

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Kyousuke menggeleng, kuat. Amemiya harus tahu, kalau kali ini dia serius.

"Sore ini Ni-maksudku, _aku_ ada terapi. Tak ada waktu buat main."

"Eh, masa? Yaaah..."

Kyousuke memandang wajah kecewa Amemiya. Kekecewaan yang jujur. Tapi, Kyousuke sudah membuat keputusan. Ia tidak rela kakaknya kena reputasi jelek karena disangka ikut-ikutan kebiasaan Amemiya yang memang suka sekali kabur ke sana kemari.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak bisa. Titik!"

"Uh..., ya sudah. Nggak jadi, deh. Apa enaknya makan pizza sendirian." Amemiya membaringkan diri ke atas ranjang, ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah baring Kyousuke.

Sesaat sebelum merasa dongkol karena letak lutut Amemiya yang hampir mengenai muka kakaknya, suatu ide bagus melintas benak Kyousuke. Dengan ini ia bisa menyingkirkan Amemiya sejenak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ni—" _duh, lagi-lagi. _"Maksudku, _aku_ sebenarnya juga suka pizza. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa belikan juga untukku. Lalu kita makan di sini."

Sontak Amemiya terduduk dan turun. "Oh, benar juga! Itu ide bagus! Baiklah, saya pergi dulu."

Di ambang pintu, Amemiya berhenti. "Oh, ya! Yuuichi-san suka pizza yang bagaimana? Besar? Kecil? Sayuran atau daging? Terus pinggirannya...?"

"Yang mana saja..." potong Kyousuke. Sebetulnya ia tak begitu tahu, ataupun suka sama yang namanya pizza. "...yang menurutmu bagus."

"Hm..., sayur saja, ya? Lebih sehat 'kan?"

"Terserah." Kyousuke kembali mengangkat majalahnya. _Cepat pergi sana._

Setelah Amemiya menutup pintu, barulah Kyousuke bisa mengeluarkan gumpalan napas yang tertahan di dada. Dalam hati ia setengah berharap, Amemiya tertangkap oleh perawat di tengah jalan dan dikirim balik ke kamarnya sendiri, atau paling tidak restorannya antri panjang, sehingga ia jadi lebih banyak punya waktu sendirian, untuk memikirkan beberapa hal.

.

.

.

Akiyama Himiko memejamkan mata, rapat. Jari tengah dan telunjuk mengibas-ngibaskan kertas jimat, berkonsentrasi penuh dengan bacaan mantranya. Tenma diam-diam meredam pusing melihat tingkahnya yang sekarang bukan cuma baca mantra, tapi juga mulai bergerak mengitari tubuh Tsurugi yang duduk di atas lantai, di tengah lingkaran berbingkai beberapa batang lilin.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Akiyama kembali tenang. Ia melipat kaki menghadap Yuuichi, lantas menurunkan kertas jimat dan membuka mata.

"Bagaimana, Akiyama-san?" tanya Tenma yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hmm...," Akiyama kembali menutup mata. Yuuichi sudah bersiap, kalau dia akan kembali membaca mantra yang mendirikan bulu roma itu. Tapi beberapa menit berlalu, wanita itu masih terdiam. Keningnya berkerut, tanda berpikir keras.

"Menurutku..., alasan kalian tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing adalah...," Akiyama menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya membuka, mengagetkan. Tangannya yang menjepit kertas jimat ditudingkan ke arah Yuuichi. "... Kau masih tidak ingin meninggalkan tubuh adikmu!"

Bukan hanya Yuuichi, tapi Tenma pun ikut kaget atas kesimpulan itu.

"Tung, tunggu... Itu 'kan sama sekali..."

"Katamu tadi, tubuhmu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa berjalan, sedangkan adikmu bisa 'kan? Nah, bukankah wajar kalau kau terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan tubuh yang tidak cacat lagi, sehingga muncul keinginan bawah sadar untuk mengambil alih tubuh adikmu?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tenma kini berdiri, meradang. "Ini pasti ada yang salah! Yuuichi-san tidak pernah berpikir begitu tentang Tsurugi. Benar, kan, Yuuichi-san?"

"A... aku...," Yuuichi menunduk, dipandangnya lantai kayu yang kini seolah menjelma jadi lantai batu, dingin dan keras. Ia memejamkan mata, "Aku tidak..."

"Atau..." Akiyama menarik kertas jimat ke depan bibirnya. "Justru adikmu-lah, yang tidak ingin kembali ke tubuhnya."

Mendengar kemungkinan alternatif itu, keterkejutan Yuuichi bukan berarti berkurang. "Eh, mustahil... Masa Kyousuke yang...?"

"Iya, benar! Itu malah lebih aneh. Kenapa justru Tsurugi yang tidak ingin pulang? Dia jadi tak bisa lagi bermain sepak bola, kan?" Tenma menutup mulut. Sadar ia telah menyinggung masalah yang sensitif. "Eh..., maaf, Yuuichi-san..."

Yuuichi tersenyum. "Tak apa."

"Yah, pokoknya, salah satu dari kalian ada yang tidak ingin kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. Kalau boleh aku sarankan, cara agar kalian bisa kembali seperti semula adalah saling berbicara, berbagi, dan mendengarkan. Jika kalian sudah bisa menerima keadaan masing-masing, pasti akan muncul kerelaan dari dalam diri kalian agar bersedia kembali," simpul Akiyama menutup penjelasan, sekaligus jam praktiknya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yuuichi berpamitan. Tenma mengantarnya hingga pintu depan.

"Maaf, Yuuichi-san. Akiyama-san ngomongnya melantur..."

"Tidak. Kata-katanya benar, kok. Mungkin... aku memang sedang kelewat senang karena tiba-tiba saja bisa bermain sepak bola lagi."

"Tapi, Tsurugi 'kan orangnya tidak suka terbuka... Apa bisa Yuuichi-san melakukannya seperti yang dibilang Akiyama-san tadi?"

"Yah, kita coba saja dulu 'kan? Selain itu, rasanya aku mengerti kenapa kami jadi tertukar begini. Karena kami belakangan memang tidak banyak mengobrol, ini kesempatan yang baik bagi kami agar bisa saling bicara."

"Oh, begitu...," Tenma menghela napas lega.

Yuuichi melangkah keluar, "Sudah, ya, Tenma-kun. Sebentar lagi, aku ada terapi. Kyouske pasti kebingungan kalau ditinggal sendiri."

Tenma menganguk. "Hati-hati, Yuuichi-san! Oh ya, tolong sampaikan salam saya buat Tsurugi..."

Yuuichi yang sudah sampai di ambang pagar tersenyum, mengganggguk dan melambai. "Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan."

.

.

.

"Ah, selamat datang, Nii-san..."

Yuuichi memandang seisi kamarnya. "Lho? Taiyou-kun sudah pulang?"

"Iya...," jawab Kyousuke seadanya. "Begitulah."

Selepas pergi tadi, Amemiya tak kunjung kembali. Kyousuke menyimpulkan si kepala jingga pasti tertangkap dan dikirim balik di kamarnya, disekap dan dikurung.

"Bagaimana? Hari ini ada yang sakit?"

"Ng..., tidak. Tidak ada."

Yuuichi mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang, memeriksa kakinya sendiri. Dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Lucu juga, ya? Biasanya kamu yang tanya begitu?"

"Ah..." Kyousuke menunduk, memainkan ujung selimut.

"Oh ya, Kyousuke," Sembari memijat kakinya Yuuichi berkata. "Tadi Tenma-kun titip salam..."

"Oh..." _terus aku harus bilang 'wow', begitu?_

Kalau koprolnya, jelas tidak bisa.

"Kamu tidak kangen sama teman-temanmu di sekolah? Di klub sepak bola?"

"Yah..."

Yuucihi mencoba pendekatan lain. "Dua hari lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan Raimon dengan SMP lain. Walaupun memakai tubuhmu, aku tak mungkin bermain sebaik dirimu yang sebenarnya 'kan? Makanya, kita harus segera kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya...?" tanya Kyousuke mengambang. "Saran dari Tenma tidak berguna."

"Tenang. Masih ada cara. Katanya kita harus..."

Pintu diketuk, memutus percakapan. Instruktur yang biasa membantu terapi Yuuichi datang.

"Permisi, Yuuichi-kun. Sudah siap?"

"Ah, maaf..." Yuuichi sendiri yang menjawab. "Tapi... sepertinya hari ini Nii-san sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyousuke mendorong Yuuichi ke samping. "Aku masih bisa."

Yuuichi seketika berbalik. "Eh, tapi 'kan...," tatapan sungguh-sungguh Kyousuke menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," sambil berkata begitu, Kyousuke beringsut, berusaha turun mencapai kursi roda.

"Yu-Yuuichi-kun, kalau memang sedang tidak sehat, jangan dipaksa..."

"Iya, Kyou—ehm, maksudku—Nii-san..." Yuuichi menatap adiknya khawatir. Ia tahu persis betapa melelahkan terapi yang biasa ia jalani. _Apa Kyousuke kuat? _"Sebaiknya hari ini istirahat saja..."

Kyousuke menggeleng. Kali ini menarik Yuuichi mendekat, minta tolong agar dibantu menaiki kursi roda. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan coba."

Kyousuke sudah mencapai tepi ranjang. Membuktikan keseriusannya. Kalau adiknya sudah memasang tatapan begitu, Yuuichi tahu ia tak punya pilihan kecuali mengabulkan.

Menyerahkan Kyousuke pada terapisnya, Yuuichi mengikuti dari belakang. _Jangan-jangan, memang Kyousuke yang..._

.

.

.

Balik ke kamar, Kyousuke langsung minta dibaringkan segera ke tempat tidur. Terapi ternyata menguras tenaga lebih dari yang dia kira. Ia yang selama ini lebih banyak memforsir bagian kaki karena sepak bola, harus berulang kali terjatuh karena kekuatan tangan yang tak cukup menyangga. Bahkan kini ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menyuap makan malamnya. Menyesal juga, kenapa ia tadi mesti bersikap sok kuat segala?

"Capek, Kyousuke?" Yuuichi menyingkirkan nampan yang masih bersisa banyak.

"Yah..." Menjawab panjang pun ia tak sanggup.

"Maaf, Kyousuke. Harusnya 'kan, aku yang—"

"Tidak apa." Kyousuke menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. "Aku sudah bikin Nii-san malu dua kali gara-gara ngompol. Ini sih, tak ada apa-apanya."

"Lho...?" Yuuichi berkedip. "Jadi hari ini juga...?"

"Iya, aku ketiduran. _Itu_nyabocor."

"La-lalu..., Taiyou-kun...?"

"Waktu itu dia tidur. Jadi tidak tahu apa-apa." Kyousuke tidak bohong. Amemiya memang tidur. Tidur yang dipaksa.

"Oh...," Yuuichi menarik napas lega. Sesaat mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

Menyingkirkan tangan dari wajah, Kyousuke membuka mata. "Tadi Nii-san bilang akan ada pertandingan. Dengan SMP mana?"

"Ng..., aku lupa persisnya tapi...," Yuuichi menatap ke atas, mengingat-ingat. "Oh, ya! Waktu itu, Endou-san memutar rekaman pertandingan terakhir Raimon dengan SMP itu, aku melihatmu memasukkan gol dengan keshin shoot, satu lawan satu dengan kiper yang juga pengguna keshin. Kamu ingat?"

Kyousuke berpaling ke kakaknya. "...Mannouzaka?"

"Ya, itu dia! SMP Mannouzaka!"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Kyousuke melengos, semakin malas kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. Masih mending ia menghadapi seratus orang Amemiya Taiyou, daripada sepuluh orang anak buah Isozaki, berikut Isozakinya sendiri. Lagi.

_Mannouzaka, ya?_ Tunggu, berarti Nii-san juga melihat itu? Pembantaian Raimon di babak pertama… _Gawat…_

"Kyousuke, kamu keren, lho!"

Tidak menduga akan dikomentari begitu, Kyousuke kembali menatap kakaknya, memastikan kalau ucapannya sungguh-sungguh.

Yuuichi mengangguk. "Kalau tak salah, itu tak disiarkan di televisi, ya? Makanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Tapi, sungguh, kamu hebat. Katanya, kamu juga mencetak gol di babak pertama, ya? Sayang, tadi aku cuma bisa melihat babak keduanya saja…."

_Oh, begitu. _Kyousuke mengembuskan napas lega. "Jadi Nii-san tidak lihat, ya?"

"Eh, lihat apa?"

"Tidak...," Kyousuke kembali mengalihkan pandang. "Nii-san..., bagaimana kalau kita kembalinya setelah pertandingan itu saja?"

"Mana boleh begitu?" Yuuichi kaget.

"Aku cuma ingin lihat Nii-san main sepak bola lagi. Pakai tubuhku pun tidak masalah..."

Ucapan yang lumayan ampuh. Yuuichi sempat terdiam, tapi kemudian ia menyilangkan tangan ke depan dada. "Tidak boleh! Kita harus segera kembali. Kalau dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa kita takkan kembali seperti semula..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kyousuke menatap langit-langit di atasnya lurus-lurus. "Dari awal juga, seharusnya aku yang berbaring di sini. Aku yang memakai kursi roda, menjalani terapi, makan makanan yang tak enak..., ngompol berkali-kali... "

Berkebalikan dengan nada suaranya yang mulai berani, Kyousuke tidak lantas bisa memandang langsung kepada Yuuichi. Ia yakin, kakaknya itu pasti marah. Mungkin akan menyakitkan bagi Nii-san, tapi toh semuanya sudah sakit. Ia sedang capek, tidak ingin membicarakan tentang bagaimana meniadakan pertukaran ini, di mana ia sendiri mulai berusaha membiasakan diri melakoninya.

"Jadi...," Kyousuke mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar. Nii-san yang gemetar.

Dinaikkannya punggung tangan kembali ke atas wajah. _Ya. Nii-san akan marah, pulang, dan tak membicarakan ini lagi. _Setidaknya jika pulang, Nii-san bisa tidur dengan nyaman di rumah, telentang di atas kasur empuk, tanpa ada punggung tertekuk seperti kemarin malam.

"Jadi..., begitu yang kamu rasakan selama ini? Kyousuke...?"

Kyousuke tetap menutup mata, sampai kemudian satu sentuhan meraih tangan yang dipakainya untuk bersembunyi. Seolah bercermin, Kyousuke melihat wajahnya sendiri dalam jarak begitu dekat, sehingga ia bisa pastikan tidak ada gurat kemarahan yang terpatri di sana. Yang ada justru tatapan bingung.

"Jadi...kamu memang ingin menggantikan posisiku...? Tapi, kenapa...?"

_Gubrak!_

Seandainya berada dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Kyousuke pasti sudah merosotkan diri dari tempat tidur.

_... Kenapa, katanya? _Kyousuke, yang awalnya sudah menyiapkan mental sebaik-baiknya jika dimarahi, sekarang malah balik merasa gemas. _Enam tahun sudah berlalu, dan Nii-san tidak menyadarinya?_

"Tentu saja! Kalau waktu itu aku tidak memanjat pohon, kalau waktu itu aku tidak jatuh..., kalau waktu itu Nii-san tidak menolongku, aku-lah yang seharusnya ada di sini, dan bukannya Nii-san!"

"Oh...," reaksi Yuuichi masih datar, seperti berusaha mencerna kata-kata adiknya. "Apa iya, begitu kejadiannya?"

Mungkin waktu itu Nii-san bukan cuma terbentur punggungnya, tapi juga kepalanya.

Kyousuke menekan nada bicara, mencoba sabar. Nii-san sendiri selama ini selalu bersabar menghadapi dirinya. "Memangnya Nii-san pikir buat apa aku dulu menjual diri pada Fifth Sector?"

"Berarti...," Yuuichi masih mencerna. "Kalau seandainya kecelakaan waktu itu bukan karena kamu memanjat pohon..., kamu tidak akan melakukannya?"

Kini giliran Kyousuke yang tertegun. "Eh, ya..., ng... tidak juga..."

Yuuichi menutup mulut, lantas suara tawa kecil lolos dari sela-sela jari.

Sempat Kyousuke menikmati pemandangan Nii-san yang tertawa dengan tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya sadar kalau ia-lah objek tertawaan itu.

"Ni, Nii-san! Kenapa malah ketawa?"

Yuuichi masih melanjutkan tawanya sebelum coba bicara, "Kamu lucu... Kyousuke."

"Apanya yang lu..."

Yuuichi bangkit dari duduknya. Menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sang adik yang masih belum mengerti.

"Nii-san...?"

Selang beberapa menit, Yuuichi melongok dari pintu. "Kyousuke, mau mandi?"

"Eh?"

"Biasanya kalau aku kecapekan selesai terapi, aku akan coba mandi air hangat supaya segar. Lumayan manjur, lho? Mau coba? Kita mandi sama-sama, ya?"

Selanjutnya, selama mereka di kamar mandi, Yuuichi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Meski tetap saja gerakannya memandikan masih sama lembutnya seperti kemarin. Sehingga Kyousuke tak bisa membaca, ke mana arah tindakan Nii-san kali ini.

Usai mengembalikan dirinya ke atas ranjang, Yuuichi bergerak menuju tas sekolahnya. Mengambil sesuatu. Sekilas Kyousuke melihat seperti beberapa carik kertas, yang kemudian Yuuichi sembunyikan di balik punggung, sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hari ini, aku dipertemukan Tenma-kun...," sekejap Kyousuke lega. Akhirnya kakaknya ngomong juga. "... dengan kenalannya yang mengerti bagaimana menangani masalah kita. Dia bilang, jika ingin kembali seperti semula, kita harus saling jujur dan terbuka. Aku senang, tadi Kyousuke mau berterus terang. Tak kusangka kau menyembunyikan perasaan itu padaku selama enam tahun ini..."

"Nii-san..."

Yuuichi duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita akan coba mengembalikan diri kita setelah pertandingan. Kalau sudah begitu, kamu puas 'kan?"

"Nii-san, aku..." Kyousuke menunduk.

"Ah, ya. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus memakai ini!"

"Memakai apa... Aduh!" belum sempurna Kyousuke mendongak, satu dorongan kecil di dahi memaksanya menutup mata sekejap. Dan saat ia membukanya, tampak satu benda tipis berwarna putih menghalangi separuh pandangannya.

"A-apa ini?"

Yuuichi segera menahan gerakan Kyousuke yang mencoba menyingkirkannya. "Jangan dicopot. Selama kita belum kembali, kita harus memakai ini saat tidur. Lihat! Aku juga pakai," Yuuichi menunjuk dahinya. Barulah Kyousuke mengetahui, kalau benda yang menghalangi pandangannya itu adalah selembar kertas jimat yang ditempelkan ke dahi, dan menggelantung hingga hidung.

"Kenapa mesti pakai beginian? Nii-san, kita 'kan sedang tertukar, bukannya lagi kesurupan?!"

"Aku juga tak begitu mengerti, tapi katanya dengan ini kita tak perlu khawatir jiwa kita sungguhan terkunci di tubuh yang sekarang, sehingga tidak bisa kembali."

"Ya... tapi 'kan..." Kyousuke mengerjap, lalu menutup muka. Pusing, akibat pandangannya jadi juling.

Yuuichi agak panik, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Cuma pusing..., mataku jadi terasa aneh karena terhalangi kertas ini..."

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita tidur saja," Yuuichi membantu Kyousuke membaringkan diri di atas ranjang, dan mematikan lampu. Ia sendiri segera mencari posisi kepala yang nyaman di tepi tempat tidur.

"Nii-san, jangan tidur di situ lagi..."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap tidur di sini sampai kita kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi, kalau sampai tiga malam berturut-turut, badanku tidur dengan posisi begitu..."

"Ah...," Yuuichi tersadar. Segera ia menegak. "Iya, ya. Bagaimana kalau punggungmu jadi aneh…? Ya, sudah. Aku pulang saja, deh…"

Namun, sebelum Yuuichi berbalik, Kyousuke mengulurkan tangan, meraih ujung bajunya.

"Nii-san di sini saja... Tidur di sini saja."

"Di sini... di mana?"

"Di sini, ranjang ini."

"Lha, terus kamunya?"

Kyousuke beringsut, membuat ruang kosong di sampingnya. "Di sini..., Nii-san di sini saja."

Yuuichi mengerjap beberapa kali, "Maksudmu, kita sama-sama tidur di sini? Tapi, sempit lho...? Nggak apa-apa?"

"Dari awal 'kan ini memang tempatnya Nii-san?"

_Sampai kalian bersedia menerima keadaan masing-masing._

Teringat kata-kata Akiyama, Yuuichi diam-diam menghela napas lega. Kyousuke sudah kembali normal. Mandi air hangat tadi ternyata cukup berpengaruh mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Yah, bolehlah... Sesekali..." Yuuichi membuka selimut, masuk dan menghenyakan diri di baliknya. Lantas selepas menguap sekali, ia pun memejamkan mata.

Diam-diam Kyousuke melirik kakaknya yang sudah pulas. Sebetulnya ada dua alasan mengapa ia ingin Yuuichi tetap tidur di sini. Satu, Nii-san masih memakai kertas jimat konyol itu di jidat. Jika Tenma, atau siapalah kenalannya, bertemu dengan sosok Tsurugi Kyousuke yang berkeliaran di luar dengan dandanan begitu, Kyousuke takkan lagi punya malu yang tersisa untuk dibawa melanjutkan hidup.

Dua, ia tak mau kalah dari Amemiya. Si kepala jingga yang sudah berkali-kali satu selimut dengan badan kakaknya. Mengingatnya saja Kyousuke sudah panas.

"Kyousuke..."

Cuma bisikan kecil, tapi karena begitu dekat dengan telinga, itu cukup membuat tersentak. "A-apa, Nii-san?"

Masih mengatupkan mata, Yuuichi menggumam, "Aku ... akan berjuang untuk pertandingan. Karena itu... kamu juga berjuang, ya?"

"Berjuang...? Untuk terapi?"

"Bukan...," bantah Yuuichi setengah mengigau. "Berjuanglah... jangan sampai ngompol lagi..."

"A—" Kyousuke memerah tomat. _Kok, jadi ke situ?_

Napas teratur Yuuichi, sesekali melambaikan kertas jimat, menandakan ia sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sudut coretan author:**

Ah, sampe sini aja deh yah. Saya juga ngantuk, nih. Huah~/(-O-)\

#nyempil di antara Nii-san dan Kyou-chan

.

.

Kyou: LANCELOOTTT~ ~! (pake nada suara nyonya2 manggil pembantunya) Bantai si mesum ini sampai ga berbentuk lagi! CEPAAATT!

Lan-chan: (ngasih hormat) Siap, Nyah!


	3. Hari Ketiga

.

Switched!

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5.

**Pairs**: TenKyou, plus AmeYuu (mungkin^^)

Hari Ketiga

* * *

Kyousuke kesiangan. Masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur, dirabanya tempat di samping, dan disadarinya sang kakak sudah tak lagi berada di sana.

Belum sepenuhnya ia membuka mata, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, diikuti suara seorang suster wanita, yang memang biasa datang untuk pemeriksaan pagi.

"Lho...? Yuuichi-kun..., dahinya kenapa?"

Kyousuke mengerjap sesaat. Lantas, setelah membiasakan diri dengan cahaya, ia menemukan satu potong kertas di dekat mata melambai karena hembusan napasnya.

"I-ini..."

Dengan panik, dicopotnya kertas itu segera, dan menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!"

_Uhh..._

Seandainya bisa, ia juga ingin menyembunyikan malunya di balik bantal.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati, Tenma mendekati sosok Tsurugi. Ia tak mau kalau sampai salah lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Ng..., Tsurugi...?" mungkin itu sapaan paling aman. Lagipula di sekitar ada beberapa anggota klub tengah mengganti seragam mereka.

"Ah, Tenma-kun? Pagi!"

_Yah..._

Meski kecewa , dijawabnya juga sapaan itu. "Selamat pagi..."

Di tengah latihan, Yuuichi mengajak Tenma agar menyepi sejenak.

"Tsurugi maunya begitu...?"

Yuuichi mengangguk. " Kyousuke meminta aku tetap menjadi dia, sampai nanti pertandingan dengan Mannouzaka usai," tuturnya sambil memandangi anak-anak klub sepak bola yang sedang berlatih.

Tenma mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Yah, karena cuma pertandingan persahabatan, mungkin tak masalah, ya..."

"Maaf, Tenma-kun. Mungkin aku takkan bisa bermain sebagus Kyousuke."

"Eh—" Tenma kembali menatap Yuuichi. "Ma-maaf, maksud saya bukan begitu..."

"Ah, maaf...!"

Kata maaf yang lain terdengar dari kejauhan. Bersama dengan itu, satu bola sepak menggelinding dan menabrak kaki Tenma yang kemudian memungutnya.

"Maaf...," Kageyama menyongsong, napasnya terengah. "Tendanganku lepas lagi. Ah, terimakasih, Tenma-kun...," ujarnya sambil menerima bola dari Tenma.

Urung segera kembali ke lapangan, Kageyama menyempatkan diri memandangi Tenma dan Tsurugi bergantian. "Ngomong-ngomong Tsurugi-kun..., sudah sembuh?"

Tenma yang mengambil alih. "Iya! Dia sudah nggak apa-apa, kok."

"Oh...," Kageyama memiringkan kepala, seperti kurang yakin. Tapi, dia tak berkata apapun.

"Kageyama-kun! Lama amat, sih!" terdengar langkah Kariya menyusul. "Cepat sinikan bolanya! Eh..., ada Tenma-kun dan Tsurugi-kun rupanya..." ujung ucapan Kariya bergumam. "Kenapa pada mojok di sini? Pacaran, ya?"

Bantahan Tenma lebih banyak yang tercekik di tengah jalan, sehingga yang keluar hanya bunyi, "Bu—"

Sebaliknya, reaksi Yuuichi lebih santai, "Ahaha, bukan, kok..."

"Iya, Kariya-kun. Mana mungkin Tenma-kun dan Tsurugi-kun pacaran, kan?"

"Kageyama...," merasa dibela, Tenma menatap Kageyama penuh terima kasih.

"Soalnya Tenma-kun kan lagi suka sama anak perempuan yang memberinya saputangan merah kema..."

"Waa~waa~waa~," Tenma kalang kabut menghadang ke depan Kageyama, agar Yuuichi tidak segera menangkap keseluruhan ucapan dan gerak bibir anak itu.

"Wah, Tenma-kun lagi suka sama seseorang?"

"Bu-bukan, kok Yu—eh, Tsurugi. Cuma salah paham. Ayo, kita lanjutkan latihan saja," bergegas ditariknya tangan Tsurugi, menjauh dari dua anak lelaki yang mendadak menjelma jadi biang gosip itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Kariya dan Kageyama tetap berdiri di tempat mereka, memperhatikan Tenma dan Tsurugi yang kini sedang berpasangan berlatih umpan.

"Memangnya tadi kamu ngobrol apa sama mereka?"

Mendengar suara Kariya ditujukan padanya, Kageyama menoleh. "Eh? Bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku cuma tanya, apa Tsurugi-kun sudah sehat. Tenma-kun menjawab, sudah..."

"Terus, kamu percaya?"

"Ya..., itu sih..." Kageyama menggaruk kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Tuh, kan!" Kariya setengah membusungkan dada. Merasa percaya diri dengan dugaannya. "Kamu lihat tadi, Tenma-kun tidak bereaksi meskipun Tsurugi-kun ketawa? Itu artinya...," Kariya menggantung kalimat, mencoba menarik keingintahuan Kageyama.

"Artinya?"

"Artinya... Tenma-kun juga ikutan sakit jiwa!"

Tak jauh beda dengan reaksi Tenma—saat melihat Tsurugi bergandengan dengan Shinsuke—Kageyama pun tanpa sadar melepaskan barang di tangannya. Bedanya, kali ini Kariya membiarkan saja bola sepak itu mengelinding bebas menjauh dari kaki mereka. Kan, dia bukan Tenma-kun yang kerap panik jika sepak bola disakiti, dengan kata mutiaranya, "Sepak bola akan menangis!" itu.

"Gi-gimana, dong, Kariya-kun?" Kageyama cemas. "Masa, sih Tenma-kun juga...?"

"Yah...," Kariya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga baru tahu, kalau ternyata sakit jiwa bisa menular..."

.

.

.

Kyousuke mengerutkan kening kakaknya, dalam. Di depannya, di atas meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk makan, beberapa buah buku terbentang lebar. Ditekuninya buku-buku itu berulang-ulang, berharap bisa mengurangi setidaknya satu saja kerutan.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Kyousuke tak hendak menengok. Ia cukup berdoa, _Semoga bukan dia._

"Selamat pagi~! Yuuichi-san~!"

Sapaan riang Amemiya sontak membuyarkan doa, sekaligus apa yang sedang disusun Kyousuke dalam kepalanya. Sehingga kerutan itu bukannya berkurang, justru malah bertambah. Tiga sudut baru muncul di tepi dahi.

_Hmm..._ meladeninya juga takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Kyousuke menunduk, merapatkan salah satu buku ke wajah, dan kembali menekurinya.

"Yuuichi-san ngapain?" Amemiya menjulurkan kepala. Mengamati buku-buku yang bertebaran di atas meja.

Kyousuke tidak menyahut. Namun Amemiya bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Lho, ini buku pelajaran SMP, kan? Kenapa Yuuichi-san membaca beginian...?" Taiyou meraih satu buku tulis dan membaca nama di sampulnya. "Buku PRnya Tsurugi-kun? Wah, curang dia! Kok malah menyuruh Yuuichi-san mengerjakan PR-nya, sih?"

Dalam hati Kyousuke menahan dongkol. _Sembarangan dia bicara. Ini kan memang PR-ku!_

Sejenak Amemiya mengamati baris-baris angka di dalamnya. Angka yang didapatkan oleh Kyousuke setelah berkutat penuh dengan materi dari berbagai buku.

"Ah, Yuuichi-san. Nomor tiga ini salah!" seru Amemiya sekonyong-konyong. "Harusnya kan, begini...," dikembalikannya buku itu ke atas meja. Lantas direbutnya pensil dari tangan Yuuichi, dan mulai mengoreskan beberapa angka baru di sana.

"Nah, begini caranya!"

Kyousuke masih memandangi bukunya, berusaha memahami penjelasan Amemiya yang menurutnya terlalu cepat.

"Ng..., gimana tadi...? Coba ulangi?"

Tanpa dengus keberatan, Amemiya memenuhi permintaan itu. Sesekali pensil di tangannya diketukkan ke buku lain, memberi referensi atas penjelasannya. Sampai kemudian Kyousuke mulai mengangguk-angguk, tanda mengerti.

"Kalau soal yang ini," Kyousuke menunjuk soal yang tadi sedang dikerjakannya. "Kamu bisa?"

"Oh, kalau yang ini, caranya agak beda..." Amemiya kembali meraih pensil, menuliskan jawaban sambil mulutnya menuturkan langkah demi langkah untuk mengerjakan soal.

Tanpa terasa, sepuluh soal PR Matematika pun tuntas. Kyousuke terpaksa mengakui, kalau ternyata kepala jingga itu lumayan ada isinya juga.

"Terima kasih, deh..."

"Ya?"

Tersadar atas ucapan sembrono itu, Kyousuke segera mengalihkan maksudnya. "Eh, maksudku, Kyousuke pasti berterima kasih padamu..."

Amemiya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersanjung. "Ah, ini nggak seberapa, kok. Saya senang bisa bantu Yuuichi-san..., dan adiknya," tambah Amemiya segera.

Sambil memperhatikan Kyousuke membereskan buku-buku, Amemiya mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Yuuichi-san mengerjakan PR Tsurugi-kun?"

"Ng, ini, ya…? Aku ... cuma ingin membantu PR-nya sedikit. Soalnya Kyousuke… sepertinya sekarang sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk?"

"SMP Raimon akan mengadakan pertandingan dengan SMP lain. Jadi…."

"Pertandingan sepak bola? Apa Tenma juga ikut?"

"Ng, mungkin…."

"Wah… jadi ingin ikutan!" cetus Amemiya antusias. Namun tak lama, sinar di matanya meredup. "Tapi…, pasti nggak bisa, ya? Huh, bakal tertangkap lagi, nih."

Ucapannya mengingatkan Kyousuke pada kejadian kemarin.

"Oh ya, kemarin waktu keluar beli pizza, kenapa tidak kembali?"

Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak begitu peduli, tapi ditanyakannya juga. Menunjukkan perhatian, sekadar bentuk terimakasih karena sudah membantu PR-nya.

Amemiya tertawa garing sebelum menjawab. "Oh... itu, ya? Kemarin itu, di jalan pas mau pulang, saya ketemu teman-teman dari Akademi Arakumo yang lagi berlatih sepak bola. Saya memaksa ikutan, tapi malah pingsan karena kecapekan. Lalu teman-teman membawa saya pulang ke rumah sakit. Nah..., terus pizza-nya malah dihabiskan teman-teman yang—katanya sih—menungggui saya sampai bangun. Maaf, ya... Yuuichi-san, kita nggak jadi makan pizza, deh..."

Kyousuke tidak peduli soal pizza. "Kamu sendiri, kemarin pingsan, kok hari ini malah berkeliaran? Harusnya istirahat di kamarmu saja."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, kok. Justru saya merasa makin sakit kalau berada di kamar terus."

"Itu bukan sakit, tapi bosan," cetus Kyousuke berkomentar. "Alasan saja, kamu ini."

Amemiya kembali tertawa.

_Girang begini, dia agak mirip Tenma, ya. Hanya saja, lebih pintar._ Tanpa komando, Kyousuke merona. _Lho, kenapa jadi teringat Tenma? _

_Ah, paling cuma karena beberapa hari ini tidak ketemu..._

"Yuuichi-san tahu, kapan pertandingannya diadakan?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Pertandingan SMP Raimon. Kapan diadakannya?"

"Itu...," Kyousuke mengingat-ingat. _Kemarin Nii-san bilangnya dua hari lagi. _"Besok. Tapi kalau soal jamnya, aku kurang tahu..."

"Baiklah! Kutanyakan langsung saja sama Tenma, ya!" Amemiya beragak hendak mengambil ponselnya.

"Jangan. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Nanti saja tanyanya, kalau sudah jam istirahat siang."

"Oh, iya ya!" _Plap! _Amemiya menutup ponselnya. "Kalau begitu, saya tunggu sampai siang, deh..."

Melihat Amemiya yang kini menaruh pantat di ujung ranjang, perasaan Kyousuke langsung tidak enak. "Maksudmu..., menunggu di sini?"

"Iya!" senyum lebar Amemiya, tanpa beban. "Nggak apa-apa, kan, Yuuichi-san? Saya suka bosan kalau sendirian di kamar..."

_Sialan~! Tuh, kan?_ Kalau tidak ingat anak ini sudah membantu PR-nya, pasti sudah ia usir seketika. Kyousuke mencoba sabar, sambil mencari celah lain untuk mengusirnya secara halus.

"Ya, sudah... Lupakan apa yang kubilang tadi. Kamu coba telepon saja sekarang. Siapa tahu Tenma-nya lagi di toilet..." Kyousuke memijat kepala. Sadar kalau dia sendiri sudah mulai tidak rasional.

_Dasar bego! _rutuknya pada diri sendiri. _Memangnya sebesar apa sih, kemungkinan si Tenma betul-betul lagi berada di WC sekarang? Amemiya juga pasti berpikir begitu..._

"Oh, benar juga! Bisa jadi,ya? Baiklah, ayo kita coba…!"

Amemiya malah menelan jurus _ngeles_ Kyousuke bulat-bulat. Diambilnya kembali ponsel dari saku piyama. Namun, sebelum dia membuka kontak, matanya lebih dulu tertuju pada angka jam dan menit yang terpampang. Menyebabkan anak berambut jingga itu berpaling pada Kyousuke. Mukanya panik.

"A-ada apa? HPmu rusak?"

Amemiya menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan! Ada acara TV yang mau saya tonton! Waduh, mana katanya hari ini episode terakhir lagi..."

Melihat Amemiya melompat turun dari ranjang, diam-diam Kyousuke menghembuskan napas lega. Biarlah agak melenceng dari rencana, yang penting si kepala jingga ini tak diam terus di kamar kakaknya.

Begitu turun dari ranjang, Amemiya tak langsung menuju pintu. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Amemiya girang.

Mengitari ranjang, dia bergerak menuju televisi yang berada di sebelah kanan Kyousuke. Sebelum sempat bertanya, remote TV sudah berpindah ke tangan Amemiya.

"Saya numpang nonton di sini, ya, Yuuichi-san? Soalnya kalau repot-repot balik ke kamar, nanti ada bagian yang ketinggalan…."

_Grrrr~~!_

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, siang ini pun anak-anak klub sepak bola kelas satu—plus Yuuichi minus Kyousuke—berkumpul di atap sekolah. Tenma menggelar kotak bekal berisi masakan Aki-nee kebanggaannya, diiringi tatapan lapar anak-anak lain.

"Tenma, nasi kepal isi salmonnya enak!"

"Ya, 'kan?" Tenma menunjukkan nasi kepal di tangannya. "Jangankan yang ada isinya. Yang kosong ini saja enak, lho!"

"Mana? Mana? Wah, benar! Enaaak~! Aki-nee memang hebat!"

"Shinsuke-kun, jangan bicara saat makanan masih ada dalam mulut, dong!"

"Eh, iya... Maaf..."

Kariya dan Kageyama lebih banyak diam. Kariya diam, karena dia memang lebih suka makan tanpa bicara, agar tidak mengurangi kelezatan makanan yang tengah memenuhi mulutnya. Sedangkan Kageyama, sembari menyuap perlahan, matanya lekat memerhatikan Tenma, Tsurugi, dan Shinsuke. Merasa ada yang kurang beres dengan tingkah mereka hari ini.

_Yah, bukan hari ini saja, sih. Kemarin-kemarin juga, kan?_

Saat isi kotak bekal itu nyaris licin tandas semuanya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara, "_Darou? __Darou? _Benar, kan?_ Darou?_" berulang-ulang. *

"Kenapa? Tsurugi?" Shinsuke menengadah, mencari wajah Tsurugi. "Apanya yang _benar_?"

"Eh?" Yuuichi berkedip, lalu menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan aku yang ngomong, kok…."

"Lho? Tapi tadi itu 'kan suara Tsurugi?"

"Ah!" Tenma yang tersadar akan sesuatu, tergesa menurunkan suapan terakhirnya. "Ma-maaf! Itu bunyi HP-ku! Sebentar…."

Begitu Tenma mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, suara _"Darou? Darou?"_ itu pun semakin jelas, bukti kalau suara itu memang berasal dari sana.

"Darou? Darou? Da—"

"Ha-halo?" tanpa sempat membaca nama si penelepon, Tenma langsung menempelkan ponsel di telinga, sembari melangkah menjauhi teman-temannya.

"_Ah! Tenma!"_

"Taiyou?" Tenma langsung mengenali suara itu. "Ada apa? Tumben menelepon?"

"_Nggak, aku cuma mau tanya..."_

Di belakang Tenma, Shinsuke memandang Tsurugi penasaran.

"Aku nggak tahu, Tenma memakai suara Tsurugi buat dijadikan _ringtone_-nya..."

"Ahaha, begitu, ya? Aku juga tidak tahu kapan Tenma-kun merekam suara itu..."

Kariya dan Kageyama saling melempar lirikan. Shinsuke juga tidak bereaksi saat Tsurugi tertawa? Rasanya semua jadi semakin gawat saja.

Saat mereka melangkah turun meniti tangga dari atap sekolah, Kageyama berbisik pelan. "Shinsuke-kun..."

"Ng? Kenapa?" Shinsuke memperlambat langkah, hingga Kageyama berdiri satu anak tangga dengannya.

"Kamu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Tsurugi-kun hari ini?"

"Tenma-kun juga...," imbuh Kariya, yang berdiri satu anak tangga di belakang Kageyama. Sementara, Tenma dan Tsurugi sudah melewati belokan tangga, sehingga mereka bertiga bisa leluasa membicarakan keduanya.

"Eh, Tenma juga? Di mananya? Aku tahu kalau Tsurugi memang agak aneh belakangan, tapi ... masa Tenma juga?"

"Yah, itu..." Kariya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Sedangkan Kageyama mengurut dada pertanda lega.

Syukurlah. Shinsuke masih sadar kalau Tsurugi lagi aneh. Itu artinya dia tidak ketularan.

"Begini... Masalahnya, Tenma-kun sepertinya sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan keanehan-keanehan Tsurugi-kun. Padahal kemarin itu, kamu lihat sendiri 'kan? Dialah yang paling panik waktu aku bilang ada kemungkinan Tsurugi-kun sakit jiwa..."

Setelah ngomong panjang lebar begitu, Kariya mendadak merasa haus. Juga heran. Bukan soal Tsurugi. Melainkan soal dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa mau-maunya repot menjelaskan duduk masalah yang sebetulnya bukan masalah buat dia. Tapi, sudah terlanjur, ya..., sudahlah.

Shinsuke menaruh jempol dan telunjuk di ujung dagu. Kalau sudah begitu, si kecil itu jadi lebih kelihatan dewasa daripada tinggi badannya.

"Yang aku tahu, kalau ada orang yang diduga mengidap sakit jiwa, jangan mengungkit masalah itu langsung di depan orangnya. Soalnya, orang itu bisa saja jadi tertekan, atau malah marah. Kalian sendiri juga tahu kan, Tsurugi kalau mengamuk bagaimana...?"

Kageyama dan Kariya justru menggeleng, bersamaan.

"Nggak, tuh. Aku malah nggak pernah lihat Tsurugi-kun marah."

"Aku juga. Setahuku, Tsurugi-kun 'kan orangnya kalem sekali."

Shinsuke menepuk jidat. "Oh, iya ya! Waktu itu kalian belum masuk Raimon, ya? Maaf, aku lupa... Tapi, yah..., pokoknya itu lah. Mungkin Tenma bersikap begitu karena khawatir membuat Tsurugi marah."

"Jadi..., kamu juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena takut dimarahi Tsurugi-kun?"

Pelan-pelan Shinsuke mengangguk.

"Berarti cuma Tsurugi-kun saja yang aneh?" Kageyama memandang Kariya, meminta pendapat.

"Belum tentu!" Kariya bersedekap. "Yang dikatakan Shinsuke-kun itu 'kan masih kemungkinan. Jadi, belum tentu dia betul-betul tidak tertular keanehan Tsurugi-kun."

"Kalau begitu, kita coba tanyakan saja dulu pada Tenma..."

Kariya menggeleng. "Jangan. Itu terlalu membuang waktu. Lebih baik kita laporkan saja langsung pada pelatih, kalau ada anggota klub yang sedang tidak beres."

"Eh, mengadukan soal itu pada pelatih? Kalau Tsurugi tahu kita yang melakukannya, apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kita...?" Shinsuke bergidik.

"Ya..., kalau begitu jangan rame-rame dong, mengadukannya!" Kariya membuang napas, memandang Kageyama dan Shinsuke bergantian. "Nah sekarang masalahnya, siapa yang mau mewakili untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Pelatih Endou?"

Serempak keduanya menggeleng cepat.

"A-aku tidak mau..."

"Aku juga!"

Kariya mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga ogah, lho!" _Toh,_ n_ggak ada untungnya buatku cari gara-gara dengan Tsurugi-kun. Kalau Kirino-senpai sih, lain cerita..._

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa, sih?" Suara Tenma dari bawah memutus perdebatan mereka. "Ayo cepat turun! Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi!"

"Maaf, Tenma-kun. Kami akan segera menyusul. Kamu duluan saja!" hanya Kariya yang menjawab. Setelah memastikan Tenma sudah tidak berada dalam jangkauan pandangnya, ia berpaling pada Shinsuke dan Kageyama. Muka keduanya masih pucat karena kaget.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Kalau tidak ada yang mau melakukannya..."

"Bi-biar aku saja," kata Shinsuke sekonyong-konyong. "Kalaupun nanti Tsurugi marah, kurasa Tenma akan bisa menanganinya..."

"Ta-tapi 'kan," Kageyama agak keberatan. "Itu kalau Tenma-kun benar-benar tidak tertular Tsurugi-kun. Kalau seandainya iya...?"

Nyali Shinsuke yang tadinya sudah terkumpul, mendadak ciut.

"Itu..."

"Pokoknya...," Kariya memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. "...cuma itu saran yang bisa kuberikan. Dan aku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dari ini. Jadi, selanjutnya terserah pada kalian," Kariya melangkah turun mendahului.

"Eeh, kok begitu?"

"Kariya-kun curang!"

"Sudahlah, ributnya nanti. Kita kembali ke kelas saja dulu. Kalau terlalu lama di sini, Tenma-kun dan Tsurugi-kun bisa curiga."

Shinsuke dan Kageyama berpandangan, lalu bergegas menyusul Kariya yang sudah berada beberapa anak tangga di bawah mereka.

.

.

.

Taiyou menutup ponsel. Lalu berpaling ke Kyousuke yang sedang menghabiskan susu dari jatah makan siang, dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari baris-baris artikel majalah.

"Kata Tenma, pertandingannya pagi. Sekitar pukul sembilan, di SMP Raimon."

"Hm..."

"Sayangnya nggak disiarkan di TV. Soalnya bukan pertandingan kejuaraan sih..."

"Hm..."

"Kira-kira jam segitu aku bisa kabur nggak, ya?"

"Hm..."

"Ih, dari tadi jawabannya 'hm...' terus!" Direbutnya majalah itu dari Kyousuke. "Yuuichi-san sendiri, pingin pergi nonton, nggak?"

Kyousuke menggapai-gapai berusaha mengambil kembali majalahnya. Tapi, Amemiya sudah mengangkat majalah itu tinggi-tinggi.

Kyousuke menyerah.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, ya apa boleh buat. Aku tak nonton juga tak apa. Nah, sekarang kembalikan majalahku!"

Bukannya dikembalikan, Amemiya malah menaruh majalah itu di atas kursi, jauh dari jangkauan Kyousuke.

"Yuuichi-san nggak asyik, nih!" Amemiya kembali menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas ranjang. "Kalau kita perginya berdua 'kan, biarpun tertangkap, saya pasti bakalan lebih tenang karena ada Yuuichi-san..."

Kyousuke mendelik. _Enak saja dia mau menjadikan Nii-san sebagai tameng! _Sayangnya pelototan itu luput dari mata Amemiya.

"Tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan kalau ada unsur 'kabur-kabur'nya. Habis perkara!" keputusan Kyousuke sudah final. Meski sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali melihat kakaknya bermain sepak bola, menjaga tubuh dan nama baik Yuuichi baginya adalah prioritas yang tidak boleh diganggu-gugat.

"Uhh..." Amemiya melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, mengayun-ayunkan kaki ke depan ke belakang. Persis gaya anak umur lima tahun yang dilarang ibunya jajan.

Tanpa peduli, Kyousuke menarik selimut. Bermaksud tidur siang. Amemiya sendiri, sepertinya karena merasa dikacangi, bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu.

_Hm... Akhirnya dia ngerti juga._

"Yuuichi-san...," Amemiya berucap pelan sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu.

_Apa lagi? _Meski matanya tertutup, Kyousuke yang sebenarnya tak mengantuk itu, masih membiarkan telinganya terbuka lebar.

Suara sandal Amemiya menghentak lantai, nyaring. Lewat celah mata, Kyousuke bisa melihat si kepala jingga berbalik cepat, dengan satu tangan terkepal di depan dada.

_Hah, mau apa dia?_ Di dalam hati, Kyousuke panik. Demi melihat Amemiya yang bagai hendak memukul orang.

Kyousuke sih, tak masalah kalau dirinya dipukul. Masalahnya, dia kan sekarang lagi berada dalam tubuh Nii-san. Dia yang dipukul, berarti tubuh Nii-san lah yang bakal kena getahnya.

"Tung-tunggu, Amemiya!" Kyousuke akhirnya membuka mata, mengulurkan satu tangan ke depan sebagai bentuk pencegahan. "Jangan gegabah! Aku cuma..."

"Tak apa-apa! Tenang saja!"

_Tenang apanya, kalau posisi tanganmu masih mengitimidasi begitu!?_

Hanya fokus pada tangan, Kyousuke sama sekali tidak memerhatikan wajah Amemiya yang penuh keyakinan saat berkata, "Saya pasti akan mencari cara yang bagus, supaya kita bisa menonton Tenma dan Tsurugi-kun!"

"Hah?"

Amemiya melangkah mundur keluar kamar, "Makanya, Yuuichi-san tenang saja, ya! Semuanya pasti beres! Serahkan pada saya!"

Lantas ia pun berdadah-dadah di ambang pintu sebelum sosoknya betul-betul lenyap dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Matahari menginjak petang. Langit di atas lapangan memerah. Anak-anak klub sepak bola Raimon dengan tas bertumpu pada bahu masing-masing, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Shinsuke, pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Tenma, seperti biasa.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Tenma...," Shinsuke menahan kakinya. "Anu..., Pelatih Endou bilang ada yang mau dibicarakan, dengan kamu dan Tsurugi."

Tenma dan Yuuichi berpandangan. "Soal apa?"

"Ng, entahlah... Aku juga kurang tahu..."

"Langsung menghadap pelatih aja, apa sih susahnya, Tenma-kun," celetuk Kariya yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu.

Haruna mendekat. "Tenma-kun, Tsurugi-kun, kalian tidak sedang buru-buru 'kan? Endou-san memanggil kalian. Cuma sebentar, kok. Tenang saja." ujarnya sembari bergerak mendorong punggung kedua anak itu ke tempat di mana Endou dan Kidou sedang berdiri, tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa..., Pelatih?" Tenma merasa kurang nyaman. Pembicaraan itu tampak serius sekali. Dan langsung terputus begitu keduanya melihat Tenma dan Tsurugi mendekat.

"Ah... begini..." Endou melirik Kidou. _Mesti mulai dari mana, ya?_

"Tsurugi," Kidou angkat bicara. Ia memang lebih ahli dalam soal beginian. "Di pertandingan selanjutnya, kau akan absen."

"Eh?"

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Memangnya Tsurugi salah apa?"

"Kamu juga, Tenma. Belakangan kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"I-itu..."

"Maaf, Tenma..." Endou menghembuskan napas berat. "Tapi sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua, jadi kami terpaksa mengambil keputusan, agar tak membiarkan kalian bertanding untuk sementara waktu..."

Tenma tampak ingin buka mulut, tapi satu sentuhan di bahu menahannya. Tsurugi membungkuk, dalam.

"Saya mengerti. Saya takkan bermain, tapi..., mohon jangan libatkan Tenma-kun."

"Tsurugi..." _Yuuichi-san, bicara apa...?_

Masih membungkuk, Yuuichi melanjutkan. "Saya mengakui, memang sedang ada yang tidak wajar dengan diri saya. Tapi, Tenma-kun, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan saya sekarang. Mohon izinkan dia tetap bermain!"

Kidou memandang anak itu, lurus. "Kamu tahu apa konsekuensi dari ucapanmu itu?"

"Ya." Yuuichi menegakkan badan. "Saya tahu, kondisi saya yang seperti ini pasti akan menghalangi gerakan rekan-rekan satu tim. Karenanya, saya bersedia mundur. Tapi, seandainya Pelatih bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri saya, mohon maaf, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan sekarang."

Tenma hanya bisa terdiam menyimak.

Menatap lurus dari _google-_nya, Kidou bisa menangkap kilat tulus di mata Tsurugi.

"Bagaimana, Kidou?"

Kidou membuang napas. "Kurasa dia jujur."

"Begitu, ya?" Endou tersenyum, dan beralih memandang Tsurugi. "Baiklah, Tsurugi. Tenma akan bermain. Tapi, seandainya besok kau merasa lebih baik, kau boleh turun bertanding."

"Eh, sungguh?" suara Tenma dan Tsurugi bersamaan.

"Ya." Endou mengangguk mantap. "Aku tahu, kalau aku bilang begini Tsurugi pasti akan terpacu untuk sembuh, bukan? Aku pun akan tetap menunggu Tsurugi yang dulu kembali."

Ekspresi mereka perlahan berubah cerah, sebelum membungkuk dalam. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Diam-diam, Endou memandang punggung Tenma dan Tsurugi yang menjauh, merasa agak bersalah.

"Kidou, kurasa kamu terlalu berlebihan. Masa cuma karena belakangan Tsurugi bersikap riang, kamu langsung menganggapnya sedang tidak fit untuk bermain?"

Kidou cuma melirik Endou sekilas, sebelum memandang lurus. "Aku cuma berpikir. Seandainya Genda tiba-tiba saja memanggilku "Yuuto-kun", aku juga akan langsung mencap dia gila!"

"Ma-masa, sih?"

"Kamu sendiri, coba bayangkan kalau Gouenji memanggilmu, "Mamoru-kun". Bagaimana rasanya?"

Endou menerawang. Membayangkan Gouenji muncul di depannya, lantas memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Mamoru-kun" seperti yang biasa dilakukan Fuyuppe, sontak melenyapkan seluruh warna dari permukaan wajah sang pelatih Raimon itu.

"Me-menakutkan..."

.

.

.

Meskipun lega karena dirinya tetap diizinkan bermain, tetap saja kata-kata Yuuichi tadi seperti barbel yang menggelantungi hati Tenma.

"Yuuichi-san... apa tidak masalah?"

Sepasang kaki mereka berjalan pelan-pelan, menyusuri jalan pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenma-kun. Aku tahu, kalau dari awal memang tidak seharusnya aku bermain bersama kalian."

"Tapi, Tsurugi 'kan... Dia..."

"Apapun yang dikatakannya kemarin, aku tahu, dia pasti sebenarnya ingin ikut dalam pertandingan ini."

"Iya, tapi... "_ Yuuichi-san sendiri, pasti juga..._

Yuuichi tersenyum, dan menghentikan langkah. Mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah sakit. "Yakinlah, besok Tsurugi yang kau kenal akan kembali."

Tenma kurang yakin. "Kalau tidak segera kembali seperti semula..."

"Jangan berandai-andai. Kita lihat saja besok, ya? Kamu jangan terlalu memikirkan kami. Fokuslah dengan apa yang menghadangmu besok."

Jawaban Tenma mengambang, "Iya..."

"Yuk, sampai nanti," Yuuichi berpaling meninggalkan Tenma yang tergugu di tempat, menghela napas berat.

"Gimana, nih, Kariya? Tenma kelihatannya murung sekali..."

"Kok aku yang disalahkan? Yang mengadu sama pelatih tadi, siapa?"

"Ya, kita bertiga 'kan?"

"Tapi aku nggak ikutan ngomong!"

"Yang ngasih ide kan Kariya-kun?"

"Itu kan cuma saran. Lagipula sudah kubilang, aku nggak mau terlibat lagi..."

"Lho, terus kenapa Kariya ikutan kami nguntit mereka?"

"Ah, sudahlah!" Kariya jadi gerah. "Yang lebih penting, kalian lihat tidak tadi? Tsurugi-kun pergi ke rumah sakit. Itu semakin menguatkan dugaan, kalau kepalanya memang tidak beres," Kariya menunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Iya, Tsurugi-kun juga mengaku begitu tadi sama Pelatih..."

"Kita bisa susah kalau Tsurugi tidak boleh ikut bertanding lagi." Shinsuke murung

"Tapi, kalau dia ke rumah sakit," Kageyama mencoba mencerahkan sekitar. "...itu artinya dia bisa disembuhkan 'kan?"

"Semoga saja..."

"Apanya yang semoga?"

Ketiganya menengok ke sumber suara, "Te-Tenma!"

Saking sibuk berbisik-bisik, mereka tidak melihat Tenma berbalik langkah menuju tempat mereka. Shinsuke baru ingat kalau sebenarnya arah rumah Tenma berlawanan dengan arah rumah sakit.

"Apanya yang semoga? Soal Tsurugi, ya?"

"Eh, iya..., eh, bukan...," Shinsuke berantakan.

"Tenma-kun, Tsurugi-kun ternyata betul-betul sakit, ya?" Kageyama hati-hati. "Sampai harus ke rumah sakit segala..."

"Eh, bukan! Dia ke rumah sakit karena..." bantahan Tenma terhalangi. "Karena..."

"Karena apa?" kejar Kariya.

"Ng, iya..., begitulah. Dia ke rumah sakit, karena ada urusan..." Segera ia mengubah raut muka, lebih optimis. "Tapi, tak apa-apa, kok! Dia bilang, besok pasti sembuh. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Oh..."

Tenma memandangi wajah ketiga temannya satu-satu, lalu pelan-pelan mengembangkan senyum.

"Nah, daripada memikirkan itu, kita latihan buat besok, yuk!"

"La-latihan?" Kageyama terjingkat kaget. "Tapi hari kan sudah gelap!"

"Iya, kan cuma pertandingan persahabatan biasa," Kariya mengeluh. "Nggak perlu latihan sampai sebegitunya kan?"

Tapi, Tenma sudah berlari terlebih dulu, kembali ke sekolah. "Ayo! Ayo! Ini perintah kapten! Siapa yang terakhir sampai, hukumannya harus mau membereskan bola selesai latihan selama seminggu!"

Ketiganya berpandangan. Kariya ogah, Kageyama ragu. Tapi, Shinsuke, ia-lah yang pertama bergerak menyusul Tenma. "Baik, Kapten!" serunya, riang karena sahabatnya kembali seperti biasa.

Melihat punggung keduanya menjauh, Kageyama ikutan tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan Kariya. "Yuk, kita juga, Kariya-kun."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau..."

"Nggak apa-apa, daripada sendirian terus? Nanti bisa ikutan aneh seperti Tsurugi-kun."

"Hei, aku bukan orang aneh!" protes Kariya. _Kalian yang aneh._

Lampu jalanan satu persatu menyala. Seperti tarian cahaya yang mendukung langkah mereka.

_._

_._

_._

Di dalam kamarnya, Yuuichi hanya menemukan ranjang yang kosong. _Kalau bukan di sini berarti..._

Yuuichi gegas berbalik, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ke tempat di mana ia sendiri biasanya berada, selain kamarnya sendiri.

_Aduh, Kyousuke! _Batin Yuuichi kalang kabut. _Masa dia belum kapok juga dengan kejadian semalam? _

Tiba di depan ruang terapi, Yuuichi membuktikan dugaannya.

"Su-sudahlah, Yuuichi-kun. Sepertinya kamu benar-benar kurang sehat. Sampai di sini saja, ya?"

"Tidak apa... Sedikit... lagi..."

Yuuichi urung memanggil, sesuatu seperti melilit hatinya erat-erat. Merasa sesak, ia berpaling dan memejamkan mata. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Padahal kemarin ia sama sekali tak punya masalah menemani Kyousuke menggantikannya terapi. _Tapi, sekarang?_

Teringat umbar janjinya pada Tenma. _Besok Kyousuke akan kembali._ Itu artinya, dia sendiri juga...

Tidak ada lagi langkah ringan. Tidak ada lagi pelajaran. Tidak ada lagi makan dinaungi awan. Tidak ada lagi gelak riang bersama teman-teman. Tidak ada lagi menggiring bola di atas lapangan.

Ia akan kembali ke sini. Bersanggakan ranjang, palang, atau kursi roda. Sementara Kyousuke akan menggantikan posisinya.

_Menggantikan posisi?_

Yuuichi terenyak. Bicara apa dia? Bukannya dari awal ini memang tubuh adiknya?

Ah, sepertinya cenayang itu benar. _Dia_-lah yang tidak ingin meninggalkan kehidupan Kyousuke. Bukan sebaliknya.

Kengototan Kyousuke adalah bukti. Bukti kalau anak itu tidak mau tubuh kakaknya jadi lemah hanya karena beberapa hari bolos terapi. Sementara ia, apa yang ia persiapkan untuk Kyousuke jika anak itu kembali nanti?

Sekali waktu saat latihan, ia pernah mencoba memanggil keshin, seperti yang dilakukan Kyousuke dalam rekaman tempo hari. Tapi, gagal. Ia dengar keshin adalah perwujudan energi spiritual dari orang yang bersangkutan. Setelah tahu itu, Yuuichi memutuskan tak lagi mencoba. Karena ia bukan Kyousuke.

"...suke-kun? Kyousuke-kun?"

Yuuichi Tersentak. Sadar panggilan itu ditujukan padanya, ia menoleh ke samping.

Dilihatnya sang terapis berdiri, di balik kursi roda yang sedang didorongnya.

"Oh..., terapinya... sudah selesai?" Yuuichi akhirnya berhasil bicara.

"Iya," Kyousuke yang menjawab. "Maaf, membuat menunggu."

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru sampai." Yuuichi beralih pada terapisnya. "Biar saya saja yang mengantar Nii-san kembali kamar."

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada yang bersuara. Sesampainya di kamar, Yuuichi menutup pintu. Kyousuke beringsut menuju tempat tidur.

Sambil membantunya naik, Yuuichi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, hari ini kau sudah berjuang keras."

Kyousuke terpejam, menahan panas di wajah. "Nii-san tenang saja. Hari ini ranjangnya tidak basah."

Yuuichi tertegun, sebelum tertawa kecil. "Ah, iya. Itu juga, ya? Tapi bukan soal itu saja, kok..." Ia membelai Kyousuke sayang.

Menambah warna merah di pipi kakaknya, ia berpaling.

"Jadi...besok pertandingannya, ya?"

Tangan Kyousuke yang masih di rambut Yuuichi berhenti bergerak, "Ah, iya... Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, Nii-san juga harus berjuang."

Yuuichi tak segera menjawab. Ia menarik napas. "Kyousuke..., aku mungkin tak bisa bermain..."

Kyousuke yang tadinya ingin berbaring, urung menarik selimut. "Kenapa?"

Dicobanya menjelaskan pelan-pelan, sembari mengamati perubahan pada pembawaan adiknya. Tapi Kyousuke terus datar hingga ia selesai menuturkan alasannya.

"Maaf, seandainya aku lebih hati-hati—"

"Tak apa-apa. Bukan salah Nii-san," potong Kyousuke cepat.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Agar Tsurugi Kyousuke tetap bisa bermain, kita harus kembali malam ini juga..."

"Ya, tidak usah bermain juga tak masalah, kan? Toh, cuma pertandingan biasa... Lagipula," Kyousuke menghindari kakaknya yang duduk menghadapnya. "...aku kurang suka lawannya..."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Bukan kenapa-kenapa..."

"Apa mereka mainnya kasar?"

Pertanyaan itu mengilhaminya untuk menjawab, "Ya..., begitulah."

Yuuichi berpindah duduk ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi, kita..., maksudku kau harus tetap bermain! Masa cuma karena hal sepele begitu—"

"Bukan," Yuuichi melihat Kyousuke menggigit bibir saat berdesis. "Itu bukan masalah sepele." Sesaat kemudian, sadar ia hampir keceplosan, Kyousuke menunduk, meremas selimut.

Yuuichi tidak mengerti. "Apa... ada masalah?"

Kyousuke menggeleng. Pelan-pelan.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita..." Yuuichi menumpukkan tangan ke atas tangan lain yang berada di atas selimut, "Aku saja yang cerita, ya?"

"Cerita?"

"Supaya kita bisa kembali seperti semula, kita harus saling jujur 'kan? Nah, mulai dari aku dulu..."

"Oh...," Kyousuke lega. Cengkramannya pada selimut merenggang. "Baiklah, aku mendengarkan."

Yuuichi tersenyum "Terima kasih. Jadi, pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf dulu pada Kyousuke. Karena sejujurnya... aku tidak mau pulang."

Dari kegelapan malam bermunculan jarum-jarum air yang mengetuki jendela. Kyousuke membiarkan bunyi itu yang menjawab kalimat kakaknya. Ia tak bisa bicara.

"Bukan cuma karena sepak bola, tapi teman-temanmu juga..., mereka sangat menarik. Ada Shinsuke-kun yang kecil tapi tangguh. Kageyama-kun yang tekun. Tenma-kun yang kakaknya pandai memasak, juga bisa sepak bola. Terus... ada Kariya-kun yang mirip kamu." Sampai di sini Yuuichi tertawa sendiri. "Aku jadi kangen sama teman-temanku dulu di SD. Hm..., sekarang mereka sedang apa, ya?"

Kyousuke masih diam, meski sempat melongo saat dibilang mirip Kariya.

"Kamu beruntung punya teman-teman seperti mereka. Sedangkan aku..."

Cerita terputus. Langit mengelam. Hujan bercucuran.

"Nii-san!" Kyousuke mengulurkan tangan. Mencoba meraih kakaknya.

"Ma-maaf..." Yuuichi menutup wajah dengan satu telapak tangan. "Aku bicara yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sungguh, aku suka menjadi Kyousuke. Tapi..., pada akhirnya aku bukan kamu... Aku tidak bisa menjadi kamu, Kyousuke. Maaf..., ya..."

Kyousuke tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin kakaknya berhenti.

Sayang, ia tak bisa memeluk Nii-san. Ia tak bisa menekuk kaki agar bisa meraih tubuhnya sendiri, yang tengah gemetar itu.

"Maaf...," Yuuichi seperti tak bosan mengucapkan maaf. "...pipimu jadi basah."

Kyousuke menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Nii-san menangis saja. Itu badanku. Tak masalah jika dibuat menangis. Dia...selalu siap. Jika untuk Nii-san, dia pasti siap diperlakukan seperti apapun."

Giliran Yuuichi yang menggeleng. "Jangan.., jangan bicara begitu, Kyousuke. Aku tidak suka..."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku jujur. Aku..."

"Kyou..."

Ujung ucapan keduanya terendam dalam bahu masing-masing. Kecuali oleh riuh hujan, kamar itu sepi. Menyatukan penghuninya dalam peluk dan isak.

"Malam, Yuuichi-san~! Ah, Tsurugi-kun juga ada, ya? Maaf, mengganggu..."

Kaget. Kedua bersaudara yang tengah bertangisan itu buru-buru melepaskan diri, sementara sang tamu mulai melangkah masuk.

"Lho? Tsurugi-kun nangis?"

"Eh? Oh, ini? Bukan apa-apa, kok...," Yuuichi mencoba memasang wajah biasa. "Tadi ... kami baru nonton film sedih. Jadinya..."

Sekarang, sedih Kyousuke tergusur rasa sebal, separuh kebat-kebit. _Sialan, bisa gawat kalau Amemiya Ember ini sampai mengumbar kisah macam-macam._

Seolah mengerti. Yuuichi meletakkan satu jadi di depan bibir. "Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa kalau aku menangis gara-gara film, ya? Ya?"

Di luar dugaan Kyousuke, Amemiya tak protes. "Tidak apa-apa. Tsurugi-kun nggak perlu malu. Tadi aku juga nangis pas nonton film itu. Yang diputar jam enam sore tadi kan? Bener, deh. Tisu di kamar langsung habis semua..."

Kyousuke tambah takjub. _Padahal Nii-san cuma ngibul, tapi ternyata film sedihnya betulan ada?_ Hebat.

"Jadi kamu... ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Ah, iya!" Amemiya cerah, kebalikan cuaca di luar. "Begini, saya sudah terpikir cara bagus supaya kita bisa nonton..."

_GLEGAARR!_

Belum puas sampai di situ, sekeliling mereka ikut menggelap. Sukses mencabut semangat Amemiya dan menukarnya dengan kepanikan.

"Huwaa~, Yuuichi-san! Saya takut gelap!"

"Kau...!" Kyousuke melotot dalam gelap. "Jangan berani peluk-peluk Nii-san!"

Karena hanya mendengar suara, Amemiya tak tahu kalau yang membentaknya itu adalah orang yang kini ia peluk. Meski suara Yuuichi dan Kyousuke cukup berbeda, dalam kondisi takut setengah mati, siapa yang memerhatikan?

Kyousuke sendiri juga, yang merasakan ada tubuh hangat merangkulnya, sempat berharap itu Nii-san. Namun, begitu teingat posisinya sedang berada di mana, nyaris meledak dia, begitu sadar itu hanyalah _seekor_ Amemiya.

Ingin ia mengganti bentakannya menjadi, "Beraninya kau peluk aku dan tubuh Nii-san sekaligus!" Tapi kalau ia bicara begitu, semua bisa kacau, dan hanya menambah kepanikan yang tak perlu.

Cuma Yuuichi yang bebas bergerak. Ia berdiri, mencoba mengingat di mana senter pernah ditaruh. Karena tak terbiasa, ia malah tersandung kursi di dekat ranjang.

_Gubrak!_

"Nii-san!"

Amemiya lebih nyaring. "Tsurugi-kun! Nggak apa-apa?"

"I-iya. Aku cuma jatuh." Meringis sembari meraba, Yuuichi menemukan senter di laci paling bawah, dan menyalakannya.

Sesaat kamar itu pun tenang kembali. Kyousuke mendorong Amemiya agar menjauh.

Di luar terdengar hiruk pikuk yang lebih rusuh dari keadaan mereka tadi. Tentu saja, rumah sakit selalu butuh pasokan listrik. Jarang sekali mengalami mati lampu.

"Tenang saja... Sebentar lagi pasti nyala kok!"

Rupanya Yuuichi keliru. Sepuluh menit tetap berlalu dalam gelap. Amemiya mulai gelisah. Kyousuke apalagi. Meski buat dia, kata risih mungkin lebih tepat. Yuuichi memutuskan keluar melihat keadaan, kemudian masuk lagi untuk mengabarkan.

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang rusak. Jadi untuk sementara, generator yang ada mesti diprioritaskan untuk bagian yang lebih membutuhkan..."

Amemiya mengkeret. "Jadi, mati lampu beneran, dong! Kalau begitu, malam ini aku nginap di kamar Yuu—"

"Nggak boleh!"

"Kyousuke, jangan pelit begitu... Kan kasihan Taiyou-kun."

"Pokoknya nggak! Nggak!" Kyousuke berkeras. "Nii-san ini bagaimana? Bukannya malam ini kita harus berusaha kembali seperti semula? Mana bisa aku mengutarakan kejujuranku kalau masih ada si...," jari milik Yuuichi itu menuding, "...si kepala jingga ini!"

Amemiya mengerjap pada jemari yang menudingnya. "Eh? Jujur? Kembali? Apa maksudnya? Yuuichi-san, kenapa menyebut Tsurugi-kun sebagai Nii-san?"

_Akh, _dua bersaudara Tsurugi memutih di tempat.

Hingga kemudian lampu menyala, tak terdengar sorak girang dari kamar 315.

.

.

.

(masih) Bersambung

* * *

**Sudut coretan author:**

Yaah..., akhirnya malah jadi hurt/comfort... orz

untung masih ada Amemiya yang membawa fic ini ke jalur yang benar. Thanks buddy! ^^

(Kyou: apanya yang benar? Jalan sesat tahu!)

*) Oh iya. Buat yg belum mudeng, ringtone si Tenma _"Darou, darou"_ tadi itu diambil dari serifu-nya Tsurugi di ending song Inakuro, Te o Tsunagou itu loh! ^^

_Onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta, _

_"Darou?"_

*Nosebleed* Alamak, Tsurugi~, kamu tuh masih tiga belas tahun, kok suaramu udah berlabel delapan belas tahun ke atas, sih! Ini namanya eksploitasi anak di bawah umur!#_plak_

(_Itu sih kamu nya aja yang mesum,_ by readers dan Tsurugi)

Btw, saya baru nyadar, kalau di tiap bab di fic ini, pasti diawali adegan pagi hari, dan ditutup adegan malam hari (maklum, ga kreatif orz). Satu bab, satu hari. Jadi saya ganti saja ya, judul babnya jadi: Hari pertama, kedua dst.

Gomenasai. saya memang author yang suka nulis tanpa rencana... TT-TT

Humm, biarpun di atas tadi saya nulisnya TenKyou, di bab ini hintnya sama sekali ga ada, ya? Arghh, emang payah! Payah! /mewek

Ya, udah. Saya bikin TenKyou-nya di sini aja deh:

* * *

_Omake: Di balik layar, _

Tenma datang mendekati Tsurugi yang masih 'nginep' di badan kakaknya

"Tsurugi, Tsurugi! Kok kamu tega-teganya sih nyuruh Yuuichi-san nangis? Kalo Yuuichi-san nangis, kan sepak bola bakal ikutan nangis juga!"

Tsurugi mengedik, "Kalau pakai badanku nggak masalah. Kan yang nangis mataku, yang bengkak mataku, yang basah mukaku... "

Tenma bengong sejenak, tampangnya kelihatan berpikir, keras. Lantas tiba-tiba mukanya cerah, wajah paling cerah yang pernah dilihat Tsurugi

"Iya, ya! Benar juga! Yuuichi-san!" Dia berpaling memanggil Nii-san. "Yuuichi-san kesini bentar dong!"

"Ya, kenapa Tenma-kun? Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Tenma tak langsung menjawab, tangannya malah sibuk membuka ponsel.

"Yuuichi-san nangis lagi, ya! Saya mau ngambil gambar muka Tsurugi yang basah banyak-banyak, terus saya upload ke tumblr dan pixiv. Pasti banyak yang minat... _ehk_! Ampun! Ampun, Tsurugi!" Tenma megap-megap kayak ikan mas koki. "Tadi kan kamu bilangnya boleh..."

Oi, Tenma! kalau gambarnya dah dapet, kirim ke saya, ya? *kedip-kedip*

Kyou: Ini si author minta ikutan dicekik, rupanya...


	4. Hari Keempat

**.**

**Switched**!

**Disclamer**: Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5.

**(Seabrek) Warning**: Aneh, gaje, abal, main bola (baca: Choujigen Sakkaa). Raimon vs Mannouzaka. Isozaki dkk mejeng seenak dengkul(?) Secuil spoiler InaGo episode 11-13. Terakhir, rating naik karena di chap ini terdapat praktik kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual (ha?).

**Timeline**: Anggap fic ini terjadi sesudah Holy Road, sebelum InaKuro.

**Pairs**: (sudah diputuskan)TenKyou, AmeYuu

.

* * *

**Hari Keempat**

.

Hujan lebat kemarin malam, telah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah sesuai harapan.

Bersiap di pinggir lapangan, Tenma menaikkan ban kapten di lengannya. Menatap satu-persatu anggota tim yang sedang pemanasan, kemudian menghela napas pelan.

_Tsurugi, sepertinya benar-benar tidak akan datang..._

Di samping bangku Raimon, SMP Mannouzaka juga tengah mempersiapkan diri. Sang kapten, Isozaki Kenma, menyempatkan diri mengunjungi bangku lawannya.

"Yo!" sapanya singkat pada Tenma. "Sekarang kamu sudah jadi kapten, ya?"

"Eh, iya..." Tenma menyahut sekadarnya.

Sekilas Isozaki meneliti anggota Raimon. "Mana Tsurugi?"

"Dia...," Tenma agak bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sepertinya dia... kali ini tidak bisa ikut bertanding."

"Kenapa? Cedera, atau...?"

"Yah, itu... Dia sedang kurang sehat."

"Oh...," riak kecewa Isozaki sepintas muncul. "Sayang sekali..."

Seruan dari pelatih Mannouzaka membuat kapten berambut belang itu menoleh sejenak.

"Memang sayang kalau tidak ada dia, tapi apa boleh buat. Apa pun yang terjadi, kali ini aku akan bertanding sungguh-sungguh," ucap Isozaki sebelum beranjak pergi.

Otot-otot di wajah Tenma bergerak membentuk satu senyum, disusul anggukan pada kepalanya, pasti.

"Tentu saja. Meski tanpa Tsurugi, kami juga akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kami."

Isozaki membalas dengan mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya. "Itu yang kuharapkan."

Tenma memandang punggung Isozaki yang menjauh. Memang benar. Tak ada Tsurugi, bukan berarti ia bisa berleha-leha dan bertanding ala kadarnya.

"Yosh!" Tenma mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan kemudian berbalik menghadap teman-temannya. "Semuanya, ayo kita berjuang!"

Terbawa semangat Tenma, mereka pun kompak berseru. "Ya!"

.

.

.

Satu persatu pemain menempati posisi mereka. Kurama dan Kageyama dipasang sebagai ujung tombak Raimon. Tanpa Tsurugi, garis depan mereka tampak sedikit berbeda. Hal itu pun tidak luput dari perhatian orang-orang Mannouzaka.

"Tsurugi ke mana?" tanya Mitsuyoshi pada kapten tim sekaligus temannya sesama mantan Seed itu.

"Sakit, katanya."

Jawaban Isozaki dibalas dengan raut Mitsuyoshi yang kentara sekali tidak percaya. _Tsurugi? Sakit? Masa, sih?_

Suara peluit wasit memecah, mempersilakan _kick off_ dari pihak Raimon. Mitsuyoshi memutuskan menyimpan dulu bahasan soal Tsurugi, dan berfokus kepada pertandingan. Mengikuti arahan Isozaki, ia dan salah satu gelandang serang, Busujima, merangsek maju ke garis pertahanan Raimon. Sementara sang kapten sendiri berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan kapten Raimon, Matsukaze Tenma.

"Shindou-senpai!"

Bola dalam sekejap berpindah. Isozaki sudah menduganya.

"Shirato! Ushio!" panggilnya pada dua gelandang.

"Ya!" keduanya maju, menghadang gerak Shindou.

Shindou melirik ke samping kanan, Kurama dijaga. Kemudian ia melempar umpan ke arah kiri.

"Nishiki!"

"Serahkan padaku, _ze yo_!" tanpa banyak kesulitan, Nishiki sukses melewati hadangan para defender Mannouzaka. Satu kakinya menghentak tanah muka gawang, "SENGOKU BUSHIN, MUSASHI!"

"Shinoyama!"

"Kamu tak perlu menyuruhku, Isozaki!" sang kiper Mannouzaka itu menarik napas. "KIKAIHEI! GALLEUS!"

"BUSHIN—" Pendang ganda Musashi tanpa ampun memotong angin di depannya. "—RENZAN!"

Senyum lebar Raimon merekah. Ada harapan keshin shoot ini bisa menjebol gawang.

Di posisinya masing-masing, pemain Mannouzaka juga mengembangkan senyum mereka. Sama sekali tidak merasakan ancaman.

Keshin Galleus menyatukan tangan perisainya dengan suara berdetang. "GUARDIAN SHIELD!"

Sontak, sebelas pasang mata pemain Raimon melebar, demi menyaksikan bola kiriman Bushin Renzan mendarat dengan mulus, di atas telapak tangan Shinoyama. Meluruhkan harapan mereka untuk bisa meraih angka lebih dulu.

"Keshin shoot Nishiki-senpai berhasil ditahan...?" Tenma tak percaya.

"Tenma! Jangan lengah!" seru Shindou, "Mereka mulai menyerang balik. Mundur ke garis belakang!"

"Ba-baik!" Tenma berbalik, mengikuti arahan sang senior.

Bola perlahan tapi pasti mulai menusuk dalam ke daerah Raimon.

"Busujima!"

Busujima meneruskan umpan Isozaki, "Mitsuyoshi!"

"Ga-gawat! Dia bisa melakukan keshin shoot," Tenma mulai panik. Sudah begitu, dirinya sedang dalam penjagaan ketat seorang pemain Mannouzaka, sehingga ia tak punya pilihan kecuali berseru memanggil para defender.

"Kariya! Kirino-senpai! Kurumada-senpai! Jangan biarkan dia menembak!"

_Sudah terlambat, _ejek Mitsuyoshi dalam hati, seraya tertawa sinting dan mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas.

"KIJUTSUMA! PURIM!" Keshin serupa badut itu menurunkan topinya, mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan tongkat, sebelum majikannya mulai berteriak lantang, "MAGICIAN'S BOX!"

Sangoku tidak gentar, "BURAI HAND!"

Namun, derasnya tembakan itu tak terbendung. Suara peluit wasit menandai keunggulan 1-0 Mannouzaka atas Raimon.

"Ternyata..., memang begitu, ya?" Kidou menggumam, seraya melirik Endou.

Sang pelatih mengangguk membenarkan. "Mereka sudah jauh lebih kuat dibanding saat Raimon melawannya dulu."

.

.

.

"Saya mohon, Fuyuka-san!" Amemiya menyatukan tangan di depan dahinya. "Sekali ini saja, kok. Ya? Ya?"

Dari desah napas Fuyuka, tampak jelas kalau perawat muda itu masih ragu-ragu meluluskan permintaan Amemiya. "Memang, mungkin tidak masalah karena ada orang lain yang mengantarkan. Tapi, sampai membawa Yuuichi-kun segala..., rasanya agak... "

"Nggak pa-pa. Nggak pa-pa. Fuyuka-san tidak perlu khawatir," sela Amemiya. "Saya janji akan menjaga Yuuichi-san dengan baik. Kalau pertandingannya sudah selesai, kami pasti langsung pulang."

Begitu berhasil meyakinkan Fuyuka, Amemiya bergegas kembali ke kamar 315, menjemput Yuuichi-san yang sudah siap di atas kursi rodanya.

Mengingat orang yang menjemput mereka sudah menunggu dengan mobilnya di luar rumah sakit, gerakan Amemiya mendorong kursi roda jadi agak tergesa dan cukup sembrono.

"Ta-Taiyou-kun...," suara sosok yang terguncang di atas kursi roda itu terengah. Menahan ritme jantungnya yang melompat-lompat, seiring gerak kursi rodanya. "Bisa ... pelan sedikit?"

"Oh? Maaf! Maaf, Yuuichi-san!" Amemiya mengurangi laju kakinya. "Maaf, saya terlalu semangat. Habis, pertandingannya sudah mulai, kan? Sudah hampir setengah sepuluh..." Amemiya melirik jam tangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tsurugi-kun sudah ke sana duluan, ya?"

"Begitulah...," Yuuichi terdiam sejenak, matanya separuh merenung. "Agak terlambat, memang. Tapi, semoga dia masih sempat, ya?"

"Oh! Jadi Tsurugi-kun akhirnya ikut bermain?"

"Iya. Tapi, itu pun kalau dia diijinkan..."

"Pasti diijinkan," tukas Amemiya, berusaha meyakinkan. "Tsurugi-kun sudah tidak berada di tubuh Yuuichi-san lagi, kan? Dia pasti bisa bermain seperti biasanya."

Yuuichi mencoba tersenyum, menghalau galaunya. "Semoga saja begitu..."

"Tapi, saya nggak mengira, lho... kalau selama tiga hari lalu itu, saya sebenarnya bersama Tsurugi-kun, dan bukannya Yuuichi-san," ungkap Amemiya saat berada dalam lift yang mengantar mereka turun ke lantai bawah. "Padahal dulu saya kira Tsurugi-kun itu orangnya nggak ramah, tapi ternyata dia baik, ya. Nggak beda sama Yuuichi-san. Pantas saja saya nggak menyadari kalau kalian sebenarnya tertukar."

Yuuichi memejamkan mata, meremas tanganan kursi roda. "Iya. Kyousuke memang anak yang baik."

Lift terbuka. Amemiya mendorong Yuuichi perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi, biar begitu, syukurlah Tsurugi-kun dan Yuuichi-san sudah kembali seperti semula. Jadi Tsurugi-kun tidak perlu batal bertanding."

Yuuichi senyum tipis. "Berkat mati lampu kemarin itu, mungkin."

Amemiya ikut tertawa, mengingat betapa kebetulan kejadian kemarin malam. Di tengah kegelapan, saat ia baru mengetahui kalau dua bersaudara Tsurugi sedang berada di tubuh yang salah, seketika itu juga lampu menyala. Sementara mata Amemiya masih berkedip-kedip membiasakan diri dengan cahaya, telinganya yang lebih mampu meraba keadaan sekitar, menangkap sepasang suara milik Tsurugi bersaudara memanggil satu sama lain. Dari cara bicara mereka, Amemiya tahu bahwa keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula.

Pada akhirnya, Tsurugi-kun tetap mengusirnya keluar dari kamar Yuuichi-san malam itu. Tapi sekalipun begitu, Amemiya merasa lega sekali. Lega karena terang sudah kembali menemani, dan lega karena masalah aneh dua bersaudara itu akhirnya teratasi. Meskipun dia baru menyadari adanya masalah itu setelah tiga hari berlalu, sih...

"Sebenarnya dari awal Kyousuke juga tidak mau ikut pertandingan ini. Dia tidak suka pada lawannya. Tapi, setelah tadi dibujuk, akhirnya dia mau juga pergi. Meski sedikit terlambat..."

"Iya, sih. Kata Tenma, lawan mereka kali ini memang terkenal sering bermain kasar. Pantas, kalau Tsurugi-kun tidak suka," suara Amemiya terdengar maklum. "Tapi, kalau saya sendiri sih, biar lawannya seperti apapun, asal bisa bermain sepak bola, pasti akan saya hadapi sekuat yang saya bisa!"

Yuuichi menoleh setengah menengadah, mencari wajah Amemiya yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kalau Kyousuke mendengar semangatmu, dia pasti akan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Aku kagum padamu, Taiyou-kun."

"Eh?" Amemiya menunduk, memandang Yuuichi. "Memangnya saya tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang hebat?"

Yuuichi mengerjap, lalu kembali menghadap depan, mengulum senyum. "Ya..., sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Ah, itu dia mobilnya." Amemiya menunjuk sebuah mobil merah yang terparkir di halaman rumah sakit. Satu sosok menyender pada mobil itu. Ia mengangkat kepala begitu melihat siapa yang menghampiri.

"Lama sekali, Amemiya."

"Maaf, Ishido-san. Ehm, maksud saya..., Gouenji-san..." ralat Amemiya. "Tadi harus meyakinkan Fuyuka-san dulu. Lalu ini..," Amemiya beragak hendak mengenalkan orang yang sedang 'dibawanya', tapi Gouenji lebih dulu memotong.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu dia," Gouenji menatap Yuuichi sekilas. "Kau masuk duluan, Amemiya. Aku yang akan mengurus kakaknya Tsurugi."

"Oh, baik..." Amemiya segera menyingkir.

Lima menit kemudian, ketiganya sudah berada di dalam mobil, yang kemudian bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit, menuju SMP Raimon.

.

.

.

"SIDE WINDER!"

Panah ular melesat cepat, namun lagi-lagi hanya mampu menancap di tapak tangan Kiper Manmouzaka. Kurama menggertakkan gigi, air mukanya jelas menggambarkan kelelahan dan kekesalan.

Paruh pertama berakhir. Tertinggal 0-1, Raimon gontai kembali ke bangku mereka.

"Kemampuan Keshin kiper Mannouzaka itu tidak main-main," Kurama menghantamkan satu tinju ke telapak tanggan yang satunya. "Jangankan tembakanku, tembakan dari Nishiki dan Shindou saja tidak ada yang berhasil menembus."

Mau tak mau, dua orang yang disebut Kurama harus mengakuinya.

Pelatih Endou tampak berpikir sejenak, mendekati Shinsuke dan berkata, "Shinsuke, babak kedua tolong ambil alih tempat Sangoku. Tidak apa-apa, kan, Sangoku?"

"Ah," tiba-tiba dipanggil, Sangoku mengangkat kepala. Lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Tidak masalah. Saya mengerti. Lawan memiliki gawang yang dijaga keshin. Akan lebih baik jika kita juga melengkapi tim dengan hal yang sama."

"Bukan soal itu," Endou meraih sarung tangan di tangan Sangoku. "Aku tahu tanganmu lecet saat berhasil menahan tembakan kedua."

"Ah, ini...," Sangoku tak berkata lagi. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya mengelak di hadapan kiper legendaris itu.

"Sangoku-senpai..., tidak apa-apa?" Shinsuke turun mendekati seniornya.

"Ya, bukan masalah." Sangoku menepuk bahu kecil Shinsuke, sebelum berdiri menghadap yang lainnya. "Dengar semuanya. Lawan sengaja melonggarkan garis belakang untuk memperkuat garis depan, selain karena tahu kita kekurangan penyerang, mereka juga sangat percaya diri pada kemampuan kiper mereka. Karenanya, kita juga harus percaya pada Shinsuke. Fokuslah menyerang untuk mengejar ketertinggalan. "

Kepala-kepala di depannya mengangguk. Kecuali satu kepala milik Tenma. Suara anak itu agak pelan saat membuka mulut. "Coba... kalau Tsurugi ada di sini..."

Kurama yang berada di sebelahnya, mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan sang kapten. "Jangan mengharapkan orang yang tidak ada di sini," cetusnya mendengus.

"Tapi memang..., kalau Tsurugi-kun ada mungkin kekuatan menyerang kita pasti lebih..."

"Maaf, saya terlambat!"

Suara itu memutus kalimat Kageyama. Ia mengangkat kepala, menoleh ke sumber suara. Diikuti yang lain, dan kemudian berseru bersamaan.

"Tsurugi!"

"Tsurugi-kun!"

Menenggelamkan seruan Tenma yang berbunyi lain daripada yang lain. "Yuuichi-san...?"

Beberapa pemain Mannouzaka yang mendengar riuh di bangku sebelah mencuri pandang. Bahkan Isozaki menurunkan botol minum dari wajah, agar tidak menghalangi matanya.

Dia yang baru datang itu hanya menoleh pada Tenma sekilas, sorot matanya tajam. Hati Tenma sekejap ciut, sekaligus heran. _Yuuichi-san...?_

Maju ke hadapan pelatih Endou, tubuh tinggi itu membungkuk. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Tapi mohon ijinkan saya turun bermain."

"Tsu...rugi...?" _Ya, benar! _Raut Tenma perlahan-lahan cerah. _Itu Tsurugi!_

"Kau merasa yakin, akan mampu bermain?"

Tsurugi menegakkan punggung. Meyakinkan sepasang pelatih itu dengan mata, bukan kata-kata.

"Ya."

Endou menengok rekannya. "Kidou?"

"Pelatih Endou!" Belum sempat Kidou memberi komentar, seseorang menyerobotnya. "Saya juga mohon, tolong ikutkan Tsurugi dalam tim."

Memandang Tenma yang membelanya, Tsurugi justru membuang muka.

Tenma tak merasa ditolak. "Lihat, kan, Pelatih Endou? Tsurugi sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti bisa bermain dengan baik."

Kageyama maju. "Sa-saya juga mohon, Pelatih. Kita perlu kekuatan Tsurugi-kun. Saya yakin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Isozaki tidak bisa mendengar banyak. Tapi ia bisa menangkap ada sesuatu yang sedang dibahas pihak Raimon. Dan itu jelas mengenai Tsurugi.

Endou masih menunggu Kidou. Begitu melihatnya mengangguk, ia pun berkata, "Kalian yang lebih mengenal Tsurugi. Lakukan apa yang menurut kalian baik."

Kata-kata pelatih disambut dengan sas-sus berbagai reaksi, tapi rata-rata semua menerima. Diputuskan, Tsurugi masuk menggantikan Kurama. Tangan Tenma bermaksud menggandeng bahu Tsurugi. "Syukurlah, Tsurugi. Aku senang kamu kembali."

Tanpa peringatan Tsurugi menjauh, membuat Tenma hampir terjungkal akibat kehilangan sasaran pegangan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu."

Tenma yang mulanya bermaksud menguntit Tsurugi_ bukan karena ingin melihatnya ganti baju, bukan! _terpaksa membatalkan niatnya.

"Dan jangan ikuti aku."

_Mungkin Tsurugi masih marah karena rahasianya ketahuan,_ Tenma mengira-ngira.

.

.

.

"Cepat... cepat..." Lagi-lagi Taiyou mengulang katayang sama. "Gouenji-san, tolong lebih cepat!"

Gouenji menatap lurus ke depan. Jalan lenggang. Tapi kakinya tidak menginjak gas lebih dalam.

"Gouenji-san!"

"Tenanglah. Masih banyak waktu."

"Tapi..."

Yuuichi lebih banyak diam. Selain karena canggung duduk bersisian dengan sang idola, sesuatu memberati kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Begitu salah satu dari kami menerima bola, kami akan sambungkan ke tempatmu. Kau dengar aku, Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi membisu.

Shindou mengulang, "Tsurugi?"

"Oh, iya... Baik..." Kepala Tsurugi tersentak memandang ke depan. "Saya mengerti."

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti datang, Tsurugi. Karena ada satu hal yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Tsurugi menolehkan kepala. Kapten Mannouzaka menjajarinya, saat mereka kembali ke lapangan.

Isozaki tak menunggu tanggapannya. Seringai tajam terulas dibibirnya. "Jangan tanyakan sekarang. Kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti," ujarnya seraya mendahului. "Selamat menyaksikan."

_Kick-off_ dari Mannouzaka. Giringan bola dari Shirato tak bertahan lama.

"Shindou!" Nishiki memberi umpan panjang. Shindou yang menyusur pinggir lapangan menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Tenma!"

Diawali Soyokaze Step, Tenma merangsek maju melewati hadangan. Dan mengumpan pada Tsurugi yang sudah menunggu di depan.

Menyadari posisi gawang yang mulai terancam, Shinoyama memanggil Galleus.

"Sebelumnya kau perrnah merobek perisai ini," pancingnya pada Tsurugi. "Mari kita lihat apakah kali ini kau bisa melakukannya."

Mata Tsurugi menyipit, mulutnya membuka, "Kensei! Lancelot!"

Anehnya, tidak ada jubah merah dan pedang perak yang terlihat. Sebaliknya aura hitam yang tadinya sempat berkumpul di belakang Tsurugi, mendadak pecah dan terpencar.

Mengabaikan mata-mata heran yang menikam punggungnya, dicobanya sekali lagi, "Kensei! Lancelot!"

Dan lagi, "Kensei, Lancelot!"

Tenma menatap bingung. "Tsurugi...?"

"Kensei, Lanc—"

"Ha.. ha!" suara tawa Mistuyoshi memotong pemanggilan Lancelot, sekaligus bola di kaki Tsurugi. "Sakazaki!" setelah berseru memanggil temannya, Mitsuyoshi menyusul ke depan.

Menyadari indikasi serangan balik, Tenma bergerak mundur. "Tsurugi di sini saja!"

Tampaknya Tsurugi tak perlu disuruh. Tubuhnya masih terpaku atas pembangkangan Lancelot.

"Busujima!"

Dari Busujima, bola kembali ke Mitsuyoshi. Kirino mengarahkan defender lain agar bersiap.

Seringai Mitsuyoshi mengembang. Dengan belakang kaki, dia antar bola menggelinding mundur. Terhenti di kaki Isozaki.

Tanpa menunggu keterkejutan defender Raimon pulih, Isozaki menambahkannya dengan satu panggilan lantang.

"KATANA NO TOGISHI! AKIRA!"*

Meski membawa huruf katana pada namanya, alih-alih mengacungkannya, Akira malah memposisikan satu tangan melindungi logam berpinggir tajam itu layaknya sedang mengangkat tubuh bayi. Seperti...

"Pengasah pedang!"

Seruan Nishiki mengalihkan perhatian Tenma dan Shindou dari kemunculan keshin baru.

"Keshin pengasah pedang?"

"Saya baru dengar..."

"Tapi, dia cuma pengasah pedang, kan? Bukan pengguna pedang. Apa bahayanya?"

Kariya tampaknya benar. Keshin itu hanya menggerakkan pedang seperti hendak menyimpannya.

"SLATE STONE!"**

Namun setelah Isozaki meneriakkan jenis batu pengasah itu, pedangnya bercahaya, seolah terlahir kembali. Menjadi sebilah pedang lain, jauh lebih berkilat daripada yang ia pegang sebelumnya.

Terlalu berkilat sehingga saat Shinsuke membuka mata, bola itu sudah bersarang di belakang punggungnya.

Angka kedua untuk Mannouzaka.

"Lihat, kan, Tsurugi?" Shinoyama melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tak peduli kau serius atau tidak, kami akan terus menyerang."

Ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik perhatian Tsurugi dibandingkan kata-kata Shinoyama, ataupun Keshin baru Isozaki. Sesuatu di bangku candangan.

"Sudah paruh kedua, ya?"

"Gouenji? Tak kukira kamu akan datang..." Mata Endou membulat, bertanda tanya. "Lho, kamu bawa siapa...?"

Penjelasan Gouenji singkat.

"Itu dia, Tsurugi-kun!" Amemiya mengarahkan kursi roda Yuuichi menghadap arah yang dimaksud. "Tenma juga ada. Tenma!" panggilnya melambai-lambai. "Tak masalah tertinggal dua poin, yang penting berjuanglah!"

"Itu... Taiyou?!" Tenma kaget, tapi juga gembira. Sedikit obat hati atas gol yang baru tercuri. "Yuuichi-san juga dibawa? Wah..., nekat dia. Padahal kukira di telepon kemarin dia cuma main-main."

"Siapa, Tenma?" tanya Shindou. Saat mereka bersiap untuk kick-off.

"Oh, itu Yuuichi-san, kakaknya Tsurugi."

"Kenapa...pakai kursi roda?"

"Ng, kalau soal itu tanyakan sama Tsurugi saja, deh. Saya juga kurang tahu detilnya..."

Peluit berbunyi. Shindou yang menggiring. Ia melirik Tsurugi sekilas. _Kakaknya akan datang, apa itu yang membuat Tsurugi tidak seperti biasanya?_

"Nishiki!"

Di luar dugaan, Tsurugi memotong jalur, dan tanpa kesulitan berarti membawa bola ke depan Shinoyama. Di mana Galleus sudah menunggunya.

Namun lagi-lagi, Lancelot membandel.

Di tempatnya, Yuuichi mendeteksi gelisah di lapangan. Kenapa dengan adiknya?

Kageyama harus bersusah-payah merebut kembali bola yang tadi tercuri.

"Tsurugi!" seru Tenma_. Ia tak mendengar..._ "Tsurugi!" Mungkin tepatnya, tidak mau dengar.

"Kyousuke!" Kali ini penuh tekanan, tapi bukan suara Tenma. Melainkan suara yang—pastinya—membuat kaki Tsurugi terhenti, dan sempat terperangah.

"Nii... san...?"

Sedikit gangguan itu menarik perhatian, baik Raimon maupun Mannouzaka.

Mata Yuuichi tercermin di mata Kyousuke, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Adiknya sedang berada di tengah pertandingan. Yuuichi merasa seruannya sudah cukup untuk mengingatkan.

Tenma berhasil mencapai Tsurugi, dan berkata padanya. "Kamu kan baru kembali. Jangan memaksakan diri memakai keshin. Kita pakai itu saja."

"Itu?"

"Fire Tornado Double Drive! Kamu masih ingat 'kan?"

"Fire ... Tornado?"

"Ayo!" Tenma bergerak lebih dulu.

Mengesampingkan kebingungannya, Tsurugi memutuskan mengikuti langkah Tenma.

Sepasang mata Yuuichi tak berkedip saat menyaksikan kedua pemain itu melompat, menyambut operan tinggi Kageyama.

"FIRE TORNADO—"

Garis api putus-putus mengikuti putaran tubuh keduanya.

"—DOUBLE DRIVE!"

Kali ini beban yang ditahan perisai Galleus agak berat. Shinoyama meringis.

_Blash! _

Sorakan pemain Raimon, menulari bangku cadangan. Taiyou mengguncang-guncang satu lengan Yuuichi, bentuk selebrasinya.

Tenma hampir melakukan hal yang sama pada Tsurugi, sebelum yang jadi sasaran menggeser kaki dan menghindar.

"Masih ada satu poin yang harus dikejar," matanya bahkan tidak memadang Tenma yang tengkurap di atas rumput.

Tenma bangkit, meringis. _Dia masih marah, ya?_ Tapi setidaknya dia dan Tsurugi toh masih kompak. Satu gol tadi adalah buktinya. Ringisan Tenma berubah jadi senyuman. Ia melempar lambaian terima kasih pada Yuuichi-san.

"DEEP MIST!"

Tengah wilayah Raimon masih dikuasai gelandang dari Mannouzaka. Kirino memilih mengoper ke Kariya, yang ia harap bisa melewati mereka, mengalirkan bola ke garis depan.

Kariya mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Hamano-senpai!"

Bola betul-betul mengalir, terbawa Naminori Piero menuju Tenma.

Tenma melihat sekeliling. Tsurugi dan Kageyama dijaga, Nishiki-senpai terlalu jauh, Shindou-senpai keduanya. Bagaimana, ya? Apa dia harus melakukannya sendiri?

_Harus kucoba dulu. _

"Tenma!"

Sepakan Tenma tertahan oleh suara menyentak dari belakangnya.

"Sebelah sini!"

Disusul seruan yang terdengar dari depannya. Suara yang sama.

Isozaki terperangah. Sejak kapan Tsurugi berhasil lepas dari penjagaannya, berlari melampaui kapten Raimon itu, dan mendekati kotak finalti?

Tenma tak berpikir panjang. Dada Tsurugi meraih bola, bergulir menuju kakinya.

Tatapan Raimon pada Tsurugi cemas. Tanpa Keshin, Tsurugi takkan terlalu membahayakan. Menyadari itu, defender Manouzaka bergerak menyerbunya. Yuuichi merapatkan mata, tak ingin melihat. Mungkin, hanya Tenma yang masih menyimpan harapan.

"Kensei! Lancelot!"

Agak berbeda kali ini.

Diawali kilas kilat kuning. Biru keunguan mengumpul, lalu membumbung tinggi. Cukup tinggi untuk bisa membentuk sosok ksatria berjubah merah.

Terlihat pedangnya menyembul. Lumayan efektif melambungkan harapan Raimon.

Tapi, tidak ada jubah merah. Bagian aura yang membentuk punggung Keshin itu malah memadat menjadi bentangan sayap kelelawar.

"Itu...?"

Endou dan Kidou bangkit terdiri. Gouenji tak bergerak, karena ia memang tak duduk sejak datang. Bahkan Amemiya yang baru sekali menghadapi Tsurugi—tepatnya dalam semi-final Holy Road, langsung menyadari ada yang lain dari Lancelot.

"Apa itu...? Yuuchi-san, keshinnya Tsurugi-kun kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Amemiya memaksa sepasang mata Yuuichi membuka, menghadapi kenyataan di lapangan.

Dan bersama dengan mata-mata lain, terpana tak percaya.

"Apa Lancelot... berevolusi...? Seperti Pegasus milik Tenma?" ini analisis Shindou.

"Ta-tapi ini... bentuknya betul-betul beda..." sanggah Kirino.

Keshin di punggung Tsurugi itu akhirnya terwujud sempurna. Berwajah garang, dengan juntaian rambut panjang. Pedangnya—jauh lebih besar dari milik Lancelot—tertopang di leher. Tsurugi sendiri kelihatan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dimunculkannya

Ia menengadah. "Ini...?" Sejenak ia ragu. _Apa ini...?_

"Kyousuke!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Juga beberapa kepala lain.

Suara Yuuichi lantang, namun menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu pasti bisa! Lakukan saja!"

Kepala Kyousuke mengangguk, pelan. Meski demikan, tercermin ketetapan hati di manik matanya.

Bersiap mengirim bola ke udara. Bara api merah pekat membungkus pedang baru itu.

"SOUL—"

Kibasan pedang dan kaki Tsurugi menggilas bola hingga membentur perisai Galleus.

"—BRINGER!"

Dorong mendorong antar perisai dan pedang pun tak terelakkan. Shinoyama memaku kakinya sekuat mungkin di depan garis gawang, sementara Tsurugi terus mendesak maju.

Harapan dan kecemasan berbaur, menyatu di depan gawang Mannouzaka.

Napas-napas tertahan di lubang hidung, hingga bola berhasil tembus, menikam jaring gawang.

Raimon sontak gempita. Bangku cadangan bersorak. Amemiya tak mau kalah. Ia memeluk Yuuichi dari belakang, hampir mencekiknya.

Begitupun Tenma. Ia tak pernah jera. Berlari menyongsong punggung Tsurugi, dan menubruknya. Sukses menghimpit tubuh sang striker.

"Berhasil, Tsurugi! Kamu berhasil! Seri, lho! Seri!"

Di tengah keriuhan, Kariya—yang paling pertama menyadari kejanggalan nama dari _shoot _milik Tsurugi—bergumam pelan."_Lost Angel_... betulan hilang, ya?"

Nampaknya, kata-kata Kariya membawa kutukan.

"A..., Tsurugi?" Tenma merasa janggal. Tumben sekali Tsurugi tidak meronta, atau setidaknya mengamuk, saat ia melakukan ini. _Kayaknya ada yang aneh..._

"Waaa...! Tsu-Tsurugi?! Kamu kenapa?! Katakan sesuatu! TSURUGI~!"

Di bawah himpitan Tenma, Tsurugi tergolek lemas. Meski berbadan tak cukup besar, tenaga sang kapten Raimon nyatanya tak bisa diremehkan.

"Te...Tenma, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan...?" Shindou menghampiri. Suaranya gemetar.

"Bu-bukan...!" Tenma menggeleng kuat. "Saya tidak memperkosa Tsurugi! Benar! Dulu memang pernah sih, sekali. Tapi, tapi... yang tadi itu saya cuma menubruknya saja, kok! Saya nggak bermaksud buruk! Huwaaa..., saya bukan orang mesum! Saya bukan pemerkosa, Senpai! Percayalah! Huweeenggg~!"

Tanpa sadar, Tenma jadi mengumbar aib. Tampang Shinoyama—kiper Mannouzaka yang berdiri paling dekat dengan mereka berdua, tampak teramat ilfil.

Di bangku cadangan Raimon, kepanikan juga melanda. Amemiya meracau dengan kata-kata yang tak jauh beda dari yang diracaukan Tenma.

"Waaa...! Yuuichi-san?! Yuuichi-san kenapa?! Tolong katakan sesuatu! Apa... apa pelukan saya tadi terlalu kuat? Huwaang~, ternyata benar, ya! Kenapa Yuuichi-san nggak bilang dari tadi kalau berasa kecekik? Kalau tahu, kan saya pasti menghentikannya... Huwaaangg~, YUUICHI-SAANN~!"

Sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Yuuichi-san, Amemiya banjir airmata. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka ikut disibukkan, bukan cuma karena pingsannya Yuuichi, tapi lebih banyak karena tingkah berlebihan Amemiya.

"Tenma-kun..., mau dengar saranku?"

Tenma mendongak. Entah bagaimana, Kariya yang tadinya ada di garis belakang, sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"A-apa itu...? Kariya...?"

Kariya menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari tengah.

"Cium. Kalau dicium, dia pasti bangun."

Kening Kirino berkerut. "Atas dasar apa kamu bikin kesimpulan begitu, Kariya?"

"Ada, deh."

Mana bisa Kariya membeberkan, kalau kemarin malam ia tak bisa tidur, dan minta Midorikawa-san membacakan cerita. Buku bergambar Snow White nemplok di atas paha ayah-setengah-ibu angkat Kariya itu.

"Ba-baiklah! Akan kucoba!"

"Tenma-kun, kamu serius? Pertimbangkan dulu..."

Percuma Kageyama berbijak-bijak. Kalau menyangkut nyawa Tsurugi, Tenma tidak mengenal kata pertimbangan. Dengan tengkuk Tsurugi di atas telapak tangan Tenma, hanya sisa satu milimeter sampai bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Sementara, mereka yang berada di sekitar bangku cadangan Raimon, menciut menjauhi Amemiya. Kepala jingga itu mengambil tindakan yang sama dengan Tenma, mengikuti petunjuk Akane.

Aoi menimbang-nimbang, perlukah ia menyiapkan pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan? Setahu dia, tak banyak kecelakaan yang terjadi akibat ciuman. _Kecuali kecelakaan punya anak. _Itu pun kemungkinannya kecil, karena tidak ada di antara mereka berempat yang diperkirakan bisa hamil.

Tapi kejadian yang terjadi di lapangan memang tak bisa diprediksi. Gerak kelopak mata Tsurugi lebih cepat dari pada turunnya bibir Tenma. Naluri mempertahankan keperawanan, _coret,_ mempertahankan diri seorang striker bangkit. Secara kilat ia mengirim Tenma—dan pipinya yang terhajar tamparan—masuk ke dalam gawang Mannouzaka. Beruntung Shinoyama sempat mengungsikan diri. Jika tidak, fatal bagi tubuhnya ditubruk badan yang melayang.

Berusaha bertahan hidup di bawah jaring gawang, pipi Tenma berdenyut hebat, tapi setimpal dengan perasaan suka cita melihat Tsurugi telah berdiri tegak. Walau dengan muka merah menyirat marah.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA BADAN NII-SAN, KEPALA _CHOCO HORN_ MESUUUMM?!" ***

Kariya bersiul. Kageyama bergidik.

_Jadi..., ini yang diceritakan Shinsuke-kun...? Mode mengamuk Tsurugi-kun yang legendaris itu..._

Amemiya jauh lebih beruntung. Reaksi Yuuichi cuma mengerjap sebentar, memandang sekeliling, sebelum berhenti di mata Amemiya.

"Taiyou-kun? Kamu... kenapa di sini?"

Ucapan Amemiya selanjutnya tidak membantu. "Yuuichi-saaann!" jeritnya girang. "Syukurlah! Yuuichi-san masih hidup. Saya tadi takut sekali, bagaimana kalau Yuuichi-san meninggal, terus saya dibawa polisi, lalu masuk penjara, atau lebih seram lagi...disate sama Fuyuka-san, dan..."

Yuuichi menjulurkan kepala, agar bisa melihat keadaan lapangan lebih jelas. "Ng..., kalau begitu, Kyousuke juga...?"

Menyadari sesuatu, Kyousuke memperbaiki ekspresinya dan menggerakkan kepala ke pinggir lapangan.

"Nii-san...?" Ia menunduk, mengamati setiap inci tubuh yang kini ditempatinya. _Ja-jadi begitu...! Kami sudah kembali ke tubuh semula?_

Dari jauh, Yuuichi melempar senyum membenarkan. _Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Kyousuke..._

Seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya, pertandingan masih harus berlanjut. Waktu tersisa tak sampai lima belas menit. Kyousuke tidak punya waktu untuk melayani Tenma yang bertanya-tanya, _"Apa maksudmu dengan badan kakakmu? Bukannya tadi kalian sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?"._ Ada pertandingan yang harus dimenangkan. Kalah dari Isozaki dan kawan-kawan sama dengan aib besar dalam buku catatan perjalanan hidupnya.

Isozaki membaca nyala api di mata Tsurugi. Nyala yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan dia tahu itu siapa.

"Itu Tsurugi, Mitsuyoshi," ujarnya pada rekannya yang mengerut heran. _Iya, dari tadi Tsurugi juga ada di situ._

Mereka yang berada di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan sisa pertandingan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

Zeroyon milik Hayami membantu mempersingkat waktu.

"Kageyama-kun!"

Kageyama yang tidak dijaga, menyambut dengan baik. Lewat Kami no Takuto, diarahkan bahwa dia-lah yang akan melakukan penyelesaian akhir. Wajah Kageyama sangsi, apa iya Extend Zone-nya mampu?

Kageyama tahu Tsurugi berlari di sisi lapangan. Penjagaan terhadapnya ketat. Tak bisa diharapkan.

Tak ada pilihan.

"EXTEND ZONE!"

Bolanya melesat cepat. Sekalipun begitu, jelas sekali kekuatan yang dibawanya masih kurang untuk bisa lolos... _Ah..._

Pemain Mannouzaka sudah bersiap untuk serangan balik.

Satu momentum yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Tsurugi. Begitu penjagaan terhadapnya melonggar, laksana burung yang terbebas dari sangkar, ia mengembangkan sayap, menyeruak ke langit lepas.

"DEVIL—"

Memberi suntikan energi pada Extend Zone dari Kageyama.

"—BURST!"

Shoot Chain yang tak terduga. Shinoyama tak bisa menahan lama.

Raimon sukses membalik keadaan.

Sisa waktu menipis. Sadar bahwa bukan cuma dia yang punya trik baru, Isozaki bergerak cepat.

"KATANA NO TOGISHI! AKIRA!"

Tahu-tahu sang kapten Mannouzaka itu sudah _one on one_ dengan Shinsuke di depan gawang Raimon.

Shinsuke bertekad tidak akan menyia-nyiakan angka terakhir dari Tsurugi dan Kageyama.

"GOSEISHIN! TITANIUS!"

Insiden pingsannya Tsurugi memberikan Mannouzaka _injury time_ yang cukup panjang.

Isozaki tidak melewatkan kesempatan. "SLATE STONE!"

Desakan dari pedang yang telah diasah cukup menyulitkan usaha Shinsuke. Teringat petunjuk yang diajarkan _Tsurugi_ di hari pertama ia menjadi aneh..., Shinsuke menguatkan kuda-kuda pada kaki kecilnya.

Bergulir kuat dalam kukungan tangan, bola itu akhirnya berhenti. Bersamaan dengan ditiupnya peluit, memastikan kemenangan 3-2 Raimon atas Mannouzaka.

Shinsuke terduduk lemas di ambang gawang. Napasnya terengah. Lelah, tapi juga lega.

"Boleh juga." Isozaki menyeringai. "Kau orang pertama yang menghentikan tembakan itu."

Diulurkannya tangan, menjabat Shinsuke, sportif. Bersama dengan itu, Shinsuke bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih. Tapi..., tanpa teman-temanku, aku tidak mungkin berhasil."

"Tenang saja." Isozaki mengerling perayaan di belakangnya. "Aku juga akan beri selamat pada mereka."

Di tengah sorak sorai rekan-rekan mereka, Tenma menyempatkan diri bertanya, "Tsurugi, sebenarnya Lancelot ke mana?"

"Lancelot cuti," balas Tsurugi, asal.

"Cu-cuti? Maksudnya?"

Tsurugi tak menggubris. Saat ia hendak beranjak, Tenma menahannya.

"Apa lagi?"

Tenma menuding seseorang yang melangkahkan kaki ke arah mereka bertiga; ia, Shindou, dan Tsurugi.

"Selamat, Raimon."

Seseorang itu mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut baik oleh Tenma, Shindou...

Tsurugi membiarkan tangan itu tergantung di udara. Dari caranya memandang, jelas kalau ia enggan, walau sekadar menyentuhnya.

Isozaki tahu diri. Ia menarik tangannya. "Okelah, kalau yang satu ini menolak..."

"Kyousuke!"

Dari pinggir lapangan. Yuuichi mendekat, bersama Amemiya. Mereka berhenti, menyisakan jarak cukup lebar di depan Tenma dan yang lain.

"Nii-san..."

"Selamat, ya. Tadi pertandingan yang hebat"

Tsurugi memalingkan wajah yang tersipu. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tenma dan Tsurugi-kun bohong, tuh! Permainan Mannouzaka sama sekali tidak kasar, kok."

"Taiyou, waktu di telepon itu kan, aku bilang 'dulu'!"

Tenma tidak ingin merusak suasana persahabatan yang sudah terjalin.

"Ya. Itu dulu," Isozaki menimpali sambil terkekeh. "Jadi..., Anda kakaknya Tsurugi?"

Ujung kalimat Isozaki mengembalikan kewaspadaan Tsurugi. _Mau apa dia, pada Nii-san?_

Yuuichi mengiyakan. "Dan kamu...?"

"Isozaki Kenma, kapten SMP Mannouzaka ini. Walau berbeda sekolah, sebenarnya saya dan Tsurugi cukup akrab..."

Isozaki menyeringai penuh arti, melirik orang yang ia maksud. Sebelum Tsurugi memutuskan apakah akan menjitak kepalanya atau sekalian menendangnya ke gawang karena mengumbar kebohongan, kepala berambut belang itu condong ke depan. Membungkuk cukup dalam.

"Maafkan kami."

Yuuichi tak mengerti. Namun dianggukannya juga kepala. Saat ia ingin bertanya, adiknya sudah meraih belakang kursi rodanya.

"Nii-san, saatnya pulang."

Amemiya setuju. "Iya, ya. Kalau tidak segera pulang, Fuyuka-san bisa marah."

"Hei. Kalian pulangnya bersama Gouenji-san, 'kan?"

"Iya.".

Tsurugi menghembuskan napas lega. Selama ada Gouenji-san, ia bisa tenang.

Melihat Gouenji bersiap pergi—sang mantan Seitei menyalami Endou, Kidou, para pemain cadangan—keduanya berpamitan pada mereka yang bertahan di lapangan.

"Hati-hati, ya, Taiyou!"

"Oke!"

Amemiya melambaikan satu tangan, hanya Tenma yang membalas. Namun saat Yuuichi melakukan itu, Isozaki pun mengikuti jejaknya.

"Baiklah. Kami juga harus pulang," Isozaki berkata, menyapu mata orang-orang di depannya. "Sekali lagi, selamat. Tapi yang berikutnya kami pasti menang."

"Isozaki!"

Yang dipanggil berbalik. "Kenapa?"

Awalnya Tsurugi ragu, tapi sudut hatinya bilang ia harus mengutarakannya.

"Raimon memang menang. Tapi sesungguhnya hari ini..., kau yang menang dariku. Selamat."

Tangan Tsurugi terulur, tampak ringan. Isozaki—juga yang lain—mengerutkan kening pertanda heran, tapi kemudian kapten rambut belang itu menyambutnya, menggenggamnya kuat.

Tsurugi balik menjabat kuat. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Isozaki lebih berani. Berani untuk meminta maaf. Diam-diam Tsurugi merasa malu. Ia sendiri, belum pernah mengucap kata maaf pada orang-orang Raimon, atas kejadian tempo dulu.

Menarik Tsurugi mendekat, Isozaki berbisik di telinganya. "Kakakmu hebat. Tapi jangan lupa. Jika kita bertanding lagi, kuharap kamu mengajak Lancelot."

Sekilas Tsurugi tercengang, tapi kemudian dengan wajah tenang ia mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah..."

.

(Tamat, menuju Epilog~)

.

* * *

.

Catatan:

*) Keshin OC, bikinan author (fufu, berterimakasihlah Isozaki. Kamu saya beri keshin original :P) Katana no Togishi, artinya pengasah katana. Sesuai nama depannya Isozaki, "Kenma" yang artinya pengasahan. Sedangkan Akira..., ya itu nama keshinnya. Kayak Lancelot, Pegasus, Maestro, dll...

**) Slate Stone, artinya batu sabak. Salah satu batu yang digunakan sebagai pengasah pedang.

***) Choco Horn Mesum (dlm bhs jepang: Ero Korone, XD). Maksudnya, soal bentuk rambut Tenma yang punya dua pusaran angin (baca: bentuk roti choco horn) Julukan ini saya temukan dalam satu doujin TenKyou di Pixiv, judulnya Futari wa Nakayoshi, karya Yosuga-san. Buat yg mau baca, id pixiv-nya: 20839969.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan pemain (authornya cuti, nyeludupin lancelot XD)

Tenma: "Eh? Eh? Apaan nih, kok jadi IsoKyou, sih? Harusnya kan TenKyou, TenKyou, TenKyou!" *guling2 ngambek*

Isozaki: *senyam-senyum licik* "Fufu, ini pembalasan karena di episode 13, kau sudah merebut Tsurugi dariku."

_Ottoo~! Isozaki..., rupanya kamu juga mengincar Tsurugi, ya!_

_Tenang aja, Tenma! TenKyou sudah menunggu di chap sebelah!_

_Nah, readers semua, yang masih mau lanjut..., mari kita ke epilog~ Epilog~ *nari2 gaje*_

(Tampak di suatu tempat, Hakuryuu pundung, terpuruk dalam duka. Posisinya sebagai pacar, coret, rival Tsurugi tampaknya mulai goyah...)


	5. Epilog

.

Pertama-tama dan yang paling utama, (apa coba?) makasih sebesar-besaaar~ nya buat para pembaca semua yang (mau-maunya) baca fic ngaco ini dari awal sampai akhir...*hik-hik* Walau cuma... ehm... berapa bab ini...? Ah, empat, plus epilog... saya lega~ banget bisa menamatkannya. Makasih, ya... semuanya... *peluk2 cium2, dihajar karung semen* Kalau bukan karena dukungan teman-teman semua, fic (jayus dunia akhirat) ini ga mungkin bisa selesai... Ahhh,, sekali lagi makasih banyaaakkkk~~ TT^TT*tebar air mata lebai*

Yosh! Langsung aja, deh. Silakan menikmati kemesraan(?) TenKyou dan AmeYuu, di bab Epilog ini. Doozo~ Doozo~

.

* * *

**.**

**Switched**!

**Disclamer**: Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5.

**Warning**: Aneh, gaje, abal, OOC-na (baca: burakon) Kyou-chan… :3

**Timeline**: Anggap fic ini terjadi sesudah Holy Road, sebelum InaKuro.

**Pairs**: (sudah diputuskan)TenKyou, AmeYuu

* * *

**Epilog**

**.**

Bersamaan dengan matanya, sepasang bibir Amemiya membulat lebar.

"Ja-jadi, yang main sepak bola dalam badannya Tsurugi-kun sampai gol kedua Raimon tadi… Yuuichi-san?"

Gouenji yang berada di balik kemudi turut memasang kuping.

Yuuichi tertawa. "Ini idenya Kyousuke. Kalau aku tidak habis-habisan _menjadi_ dia, Kyousuke tidak akan diijinkan bermain, kan?"

"Ta-tapi…," Amemiya mengingatkan tentang kejadian mati lampu kemarin. "Bagaimana dengan kemarin malam? Bukannya waktu lampu menyala…."

"Maaf, ya Taiyou-kun," Yuuichi meraih tangan Amemiya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kami bohong. Sebenarnya waktu itu kami belum kembali. Sesaat sebelum lampu menyala, Taiyou-kun sudah tahu kalau kami tertukar, kan? Yang kupikirkan saat itu cuma bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengelak dan menjaga rahasia ini. Kemudian, saat lampu menyala, tiba-tiba Kyousuke berseru memanggilku 'Kyousuke', dan tanpa sadar aku juga terbawa aktingnya, pura-pura jadi Kyousuke dan memanggilnya 'Nii-san'. Walau ternyata Taiyou-kun tak bisa ditipu, tapi paling tidak Taiyou-kun mengira kami sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Jadi, kami memutuskan terus berpura-pura sampai betul-betul kembali ke tubuh semula."

Penuturan itu meninggalkan Amemiya kembali menganga.

Gouenji membelokkan mobil memasuki area parkir rumah sakit.

"Tapi, meskipun aku sudah berusaha jadi Kyousuke, keshinnya Kyousuke ternyata tetap tidak mau keluar, ya…?"

"Keluar, kok! Ng…, tapi tidak sama, sih, dengan yang saya lihat saat pertandingan dengan Raimon di semifinal…. Jangan-jangan, yang keluar tadi, Keshin milik Yuuichi-san sendiri…?"

"Mustahil…," bantah Yuuichi sambil tersenyum. "Aku kan sudah lama sekali tidak bermain sepak bola. Mana mungkin kan, tiba-tiba bisa menguasai kemampuan setingkat pemilik keshin…."

"Tapi, Yuuichi-san bisa menggunakan hissatsu Fire Tornado Double Drive, kan? Padahal itu termasuk hissatsu yang cukup sulit, lho, benar kan, Gouenji-san?"

Gouenji menurunkan kursi roda dari bagasi. Sementara Amemiya turun lebih dulu dari mobil sebelum bantu-bantu memindah Yuuichi keluar.

"Memang benar. Tidak mudah untuk menguasai hissatsu itu dalam waktu singkat. Kau hebat."

Yuuichi menengadah, mencari keseriusan di wajah sang idola. Dan begitu menemukannya, ia menunduk.

"Biasa saja…, itu juga berkat Tenma-kun. Dan mungkin, berkat Kyousuke juga. Andaikata saya saat itu tidak berada di tubuhnya, saya rasa saya takkan bisa…"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, keduanya beranjak masuk. Diiringi mata tajam milik _ace striker _Inazuma Japan, yang tampak sedang menyayangkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Ma-masa, sih?"

Tsurugi mendengus keras. "Kamu sudah mengatakan itu dua puluh kali. Bisa berhenti?"

Tenma buru-buru mengganti ekspresinya. Tapi yang ia ucapkan masih sama. "Ma-masa sih?" Hanya dengan sedikit tambahan, "Jadi yang tadi itu… Yuuichi-san? Yang galak memelototiku pas pertama kali datang, yang ketus melarangku mengikutinya pas ganti baju, yang dingin menghindar pas aku mau meluk…." Tenma memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan, histeris. "Tidaa~kkk! Yuuichi-san beneran _lost angel_…!"

Tsurugi mendengus lagi. Tapi dalam hati, ia bangga akan akting kakaknya, mem_bully_ si _choco horn_ mesum. _Rasain!_

"Tapi, masa sampai yang melakukan Fire Tornado Double Drive itu… Yuuichi-san juga? Hebat…. Cuma sekali langsung bisa…."

Ekspresi Tsurugi berubah.

"Curang…."

Telinga Tenma menangkap suara Tsurugi berbisik.

"Ya?" Tenma memastikan pendengarannya.

"Kamu curang!" Suara Tsurugi berubah keras. "Kamu curang! Kamu curang! Dasar kepala _choco horn_ jelek! Curang! Nggak tahu diri! Memuakkaaann~!"

"Tsu-Tsurugi…? Kamu kenapa?" diberondong sumpah serapah, Tenma kaget tak terperi. Dikejarnya Tsurugi yang melangkah lebar-lebar di depan.

"Aku salah apa? Hei, Tsurugi…! Jawab, dong! Kalau marah karena aku menciummu…, tapi… kita kan, pada akhirnya kita tidak jadi ciuman?" _Memang sayang sih…,_ Tenma ingin melanjutkan, tapi tidak jadi. Takut buat mood anak itu makin jelek.

Warna marah, kesal, iri, jengkel… berpadu di wajah Tsurugi yang biasanya tak banyak warna. Baik secara harfiah, maupun secara ekspresi.

"Kamu tanya kamu salah apa?!" sengat Tsurugi. Langkahnya terus melaju. Bersama dengan berondongan kalimat demi kalimat dari mulutnya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Pada Tenma yang berhasil melakukan hissatsu waza idaman itu bersama kakak kesayangannya, sesuatu yang selalu diimpikannya sedari kecil, bahkan hingga sebesar ini.

Akhirnya Tsurugi berhenti. Ia menutup wajahnya, perlahan mengisak.

Suasana senja di tepi sungai yang memerah kelam, sangat mendukung perasaan adik yang merasa terbuang itu.

Tenma kehabisan kata-kata. Cukup lama ia terpaku, mencerna seluruh pengakuan Tsurugi. Rasanya seperti menghadapi cewek cengeng yang baru diputusin pacarnya secara tidak berperikepacaran.

"Tsurugi…."

Akhirnya bisa bicara juga, Tenma menyentuh pelan pundak Tsurugi, membalik punggungnya. Mereka kini berhadapan.

"Yang melakukan Fire Tornado DD tadi, bukan cuma aku dan Yuuichi-san saja. Kamu juga kan? Maksudku badanmu…." Tenma menyingkirkan tangan Tsurugi. "Kamu sendiri sudah melakukannya bersama Yuuichi-san, dalam satu tubuh, lagi! Ya, kan? Itu lebih hebat, lebih dekat, dibandingkan dua orang terpisah melakukannya. Makanya, jangan nangis, dong. Ini…."

Tenma mengulurkan sapu tangan.

Gemetar separuh canggung, Tsurugi meraihnya. Saat hendak menggunakannya, di tengah kaca-kaca di matanya, Tsurugi merasa mengenali benda itu.

"Ini… sapu tanganku…? Kenapa sama kamu?"

"Oh, ini? Yuuichi-san belum cerita, ya?"

Tsurugi curiga. "Cerita apa…?"

Selesai Tenma bercerita, dengan saku termuati oleh sapu tangan yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya itu, Tsurugi melenggang pergi.

Meninggalkan kepala _choco horn_ penuh benjol terbenam dalam ganasnya arus sungai.

"Dari pada ngasih ini ke kamu, masih mending aku kasihkan ke Kuroki-san." _(hah?!)_

.

.

.

"Yuuichi-san! Yuuichi-san!"

"Ya?"

"Yuuichi-san suka sepak bola?"

"Iya. Suka."

"Kalau nanti kita berdua sudah sembuh, kita main sepak bola sama-sama, ya?"

"Baiklah. Janji."

Sepasang jari kelingking mengait.

"Ehm... Kalau begitu, Yuuichi-san suka saya?"

Jawaban dari malaikat turun ke bumi diawali senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja."

Dua kata yang hampir menghabisi napas Amemiya.

"Makasih sudah menjaga Kyousuke, ya, Taiyou-kun..."

.

.

**Tamat**

(Happy End AmeYuu, Bad End TenKyou ^^v)

.

.

* * *

_Sabar aja, ya, Tenma *tepok2 punggung*. Begitu lah yang namanya nasib berpacar seorang Tsundere. _

_._

Ehehe, satu catatan lagi... Boleh, ya? ^^

Gouenji yang memandangi AmeYuu, sehabis mengantar mereka itu, adalah 'hint' soal dugaan saya, kalau yang membiayai operasi Nii-san adalah Gouenji, aka Ishido Shuuji kita tercinta (ehe...entah kenapa belakangan saya kangen sama dandanan Gouenji yang ala Seitei itu...)

Jadi, anggap saja cerita fic ini masih dalam _universe_ yang sama dengan fic multichap saya sebelumnya: "Aku no Tsurugi/Sword of Evil" (kalau belum baca, baca gih *digampar karena ngiklan*)

Di Epilognya (Regret Message-Finale), diceritakan kaki Nii-san sudah sembuh, walau pada akhirnya Yuuichi juga tidak tahu kalau yang membiayai operasinya adalah sang idola, Gouenji Shuuya.

Tapi ini cuma dugaan loh, ya. Bukan official spoiler. Jadi kalau seandainya salah..., jangan gebukin saya ^^v. Salahkan aja Seitei *dilempar kacamata item*

.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya~ (^_^)/ *lambai-lambai* Dan sekali lagi makasih banyak~

Love You All~ 3


End file.
